When Tomorrow Comes
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: Cosette and Enjolras are siblings. Their mother, Fantine, leaves them with the Thénardiers. When Valjean comes to get them, per Fantine's orders, they are given hope. They live happily with Valjean until Enjolras begins sneaking out to plan his revolution. Then, Cosette meets Marius, and Enjolras sees Éponine again. Also, what will happen when Valjean wants to leave Paris?
1. There Is a Castle On a Cloud

AN: Wow, two stories in one day. This was partly inspired by The Unexpected Relationship by Chanty420. I've also had this idea for a while, and these two as siblings is just interesting to me. I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: There Is a Castle On a Cloud

Cosette shivered as she swept the floors of the inn. Her clothes were thin and she didn't have any shoes. These winter months were the hardest here in Montfermeil. Her foster parents didn't help either.

They treated her and her brother, Julien, like dogs. It was terrible living here. Not knowing when their next meal would come, or when their next beating would be.

Cosette and Julien's only friend here was their foster sister, Éponine. Éponine was a pretty girl with brown hair and eyes. Her parents spoiled her, but when they weren't looking Éponine would slip them scraps of food.

Then there was their foster brother, Gavroche. Gavroche was merely a baby, but he was still a friend. Cosette was given the job of looking after him, when Madame refused. Cosette was confused to as why Madame didn't want her child, but she never vocalized her questions.

Questions led to beatings.

Cosette looked up form her sweeping and smiled when she saw her brother come into the inn. He caught her eye and smiled back, but Madame had spotted him and strode toward him.

"There ya are ya useless boy." She shouted. Julien stood up straighter. "Did ya get what I wanted?" She bent down to his height and stuck her face in his. He nodded in reply.

"Good, now, go check on that useless child of mine." She shoved him forward. She turned and left, but not before barking at Cosette to stop day-dreaming and start sweeping.

Cosette watched her brother go, then turned back to her sweeping. It was times like these where she wished that her mother would return. Their mother dropped them off here when Cosette was three, and Julien was six.

They hadn't heard or seen her since. Though Cosette would often dream about her, and sometimes Julien would share a story about her. He would tell her about how she was so kind and caring and how she was very beautiful.

Telling her stories or singing to her was how Julien got her to sleep. He had made up this song about castles on clouds and about this lady in dressed in white. Cosette always sang the song to herself when she was sad, or lonely.

Now was one of those times. She put her broom down and began to sing softly.

"There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep." Her voice was soft and bird like. Hence why Éponine called her Lark.

"Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not in my castle on a cloud." She picked up a rag she had made into a kind of doll. She rocked it back and forth like a mother did with her newborn.

"There is a lady all in white. Holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see and she's soft to touch. She says 'Cosette, I love you very much.'" Cosette whispered sweetly to her doll.

"I know a place where no one's lost. I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not aloud. Not in my castle on a cloud." She finished her song just as Madame walked back into the room.

"Now look who's here. The little Madame herself." Madame crossed the room. "Pretending once again she's been so awfully good." Madame sneered. Cosette picked up her broom and resumed sweeping.

"Better not let me catch you slacking. Better not catch my eye. Ten rotten francs your mother sends me. Why is that girl not by?" Madame mumbled to herself. She grabbed the pail, and Cosette dreaded what came next.

"Now take that pail. My little mademoiselle, and go and draw some water from the well." She slammed the pail down in front of Cosette. Cosette grabbed the pail and set her broom down.

"We should have never taken you two in in the first place. Oh, stupid the things that we do. Like mother like children the scum of the street." Madame spat. Just then, Éponine skipped through the doors.

"Mama!" She called hoping to distract her mother. It worked.

"Éponine, come my dear, Éponine let me see you! You look every well in that little blue hat!" Madame knelt down in front of Éponine, fawning over her.

"There's some little girls who know how to behave, and they know what to wear. And, I say thank heaven for that." Éponine turned her head and caught Cosette's eye. She told Cosette to go before her mother noticed, but it was to late. Madame had followed her daughter's gaze.

"Still there Cosette? Your tears will do you no good! I told you fetch some water from the well in the woods." She yelled, making her way towards Cosette.

"Please do not send me out alone, not in the darkness on my own." Cosette tried to plead with Madame. But, Madame would have none of it.

"Now shut your face!" She snapped, then smiled. "Or, I'll forget to be nice. You heard me ask for something, and I never ask twice." She finished lowly. Cosette picked up the pail and trudged into the darkness.

Before she could go fully into the woods, she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Julien coming toward her.

"What are you doing? Madame will kill you if she catches you!" Cosette reprimanded her brother. He smiled in return, making his blue eyes brighter.

"Well then, we'll just have to hurry before she misses me." With that the two set off into the woods.

* * *

AN: So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Leave a review if you did. Next will be Fantine's death. Till next time-Phantom


	2. Come to Me The Confrontation

AN: Alright, here's chapter 2. This chapter is Fantine's death and the Confrontation. This was happening while Cosette had her solo and Madame yelled at her. I don't own Les Miserables, enjoy.

Chapter 2: Come to Me/ The Confrontation

Fantine's mind felt hazy. She could barley remember what happened. She knew Javert had tried to arrest her, and then her boss had come and saved her. She didn't know where he went. He had said something about going to get her children, then was gone.

Her children. Her dear Julien and Cosette. Oh, she missed them terribly, but she couldn't have let them stay with her.

Fantine thought she saw one of the sisters come to her and try to cool her down, but it didn't work. She still felt as hot as ever. She moaned softly. She turned her head and through the curtain she swore she saw her children. She smiled.

"My dears it's turned so cold. My dears it's past your bed time." She sang softly in a shaky voice. Cosette and Julien stood behind the curtain. Cosette smiled and placed her small hand against the fabric.

"You've played the day away, and soon it will be night." Her voice faded. "Come to me, my dears the light is fading." She stopped and took in some much needed air. She felt as though she couldn't breath.

"Don't y-you see the ev-evening star appearing?" Her voice shook. "Come to me, and rest against my shoulder." She beckoned her children softly. They never moved.

"How fast the minutes fly away, and every m-minute c-c-colder." Fantine hadn't noticed that Valjean had slipped back into the room. He just shushed her.

"Dear Fantine, your children will be here soon. Dear Fantine, they will be by your side." He reassured her gently. Fantine noticed that her children had left. She sat up, panicking.

"Come my dears, my children, where did you go?!" She shouted. Her strength failed her and she fell against the mattress once more. Valjean hushed her again.

"Be at peace. Be at peace evermore." He whispered. Fantine looked at him.

"My children,"

"Shall live in my protection." Valjean promised her.

"Take them now." Fantine begged.

"Your children will want for nothing."

"Good, Monsieur, you come from God in heaven. Tell my dears, I love them, and I'll see them when I wake." Fantine whispered. She tried to smile again, but died. Valjean said a silent prayer for her soul, then kissed her clammy forehead. Now, he had to fetch the children.

"Valjean, at last, we see each other plain." Valjean looked up, and none other than Javert stood there. "M'sieur la Maire, you wear a different chain." Valjean stood quickly.

"Before you say another word Javert. Before you chain me up like a slave again." Valjean tried to reason. "Listen to me there is something I must do." He placed a hand, gently, on Fantine's shoulder. "This woman leaves behind suffering children. There is none, but me who can intercede."

Javert had pulled out his sword, and Valjean was left defenseless. "In mercy's name, three days are all I need." Valjean begged. Javert just pointed his sword at him.

"Then, I'll return, I pledge my word. Then, I'll return." Javert interrupted him.

"You must think me mad!" He shouted. "I've you across the years. Men like you can never change. A man such as you." He lunged forward, and Valjean, in defense, grabbed a plank of wood.

"Believe in me what you will. There is a duty I am sworn to do." Valjean reasoned.

"Men like you can never change. Men like me can never change. No, 24601." Javert retorted, coming closer.

"You know nothing of my life. All I did was steal some bread." Valjean and Javert's weapons clashed together.

"You know nothing of the world. You would sooner see me dead. But, not before I see this justice done." Valjean had promised Fantine.

"My duty's to the law. Come with me 24601. Now, the wheel has turned around. Jean Valjean is nothing now." Javert lunged again, and Valjean fell into the curtains.

"Dare you talk to me of crime. And, the price you had to pay. Every man is born in sin. Every man must choose his way." Javert argued.

"I am warning you Javert! I'm a stronger man by far. There is power in me yet! My race is not yet run!" Javert stopped his attack.

"You know nothing of Javert. I was born inside a jail. I was born with scum like you. I am form the gutter too." Valjean, with no other options, turned and jumped into the freezing waters below.

Javert followed him, but stopped when he saw Valjean disappear. Javert quickly left, hoping that Valjean had drowned.

Valjean surfaced, and drug himself out of the cold water. He sat, panting, before getting up and returning home.

He put on fresh clothes and gathered everything he needed. Once he had packed he called for a carriage and headed to Montfermeil. There, he would fulfill his promise.

AN: Well, that was an emotionally draining chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you did. Obviously, the well scene is next along with the bargain. Till next time-Phantom


	3. The Bargain

AN: Happy Easter everyone! I'm posting this before church, so I'll have something for yinz to read. Also, I'm going to the Pirates game, so I won't have wifi to upload. Alright, yesterday I got two chapters out, and I got some lovely reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. So, this chapter is the well and the bargain. I don't own Les Miserables, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Bargain.

As Julien and Cosette walked, Cosette gently sang their lullaby to calm her fears. She clung to one of Julien's hands while the bucket resided in his other hand. He gently hummed along with her and she smiled.

As they reached the well they saw a figure step into the clearing. Julien dropped the bucket in shock, and drug Coestte with him to hide behind the nearest tree. The mysterious figure called out to them in a gentle, soothing voice.

"Hush now, do not be afraid of me. Don't hide, show me where you live." It beckoned ever so softly. Cosette and Julien carefully brought themselves out of hiding.

They saw a tall man kneeling in the snow. A top hat on his head, and a warm smile on his face. "Tell me my children, what are your names?" He asked.

"I'm called Cosette." Julien was shocked that his quiet sister spoke out first. She was never good with people, let alone strangers. The man smiled.

"And, you must be Julien." He said. Julien nodded, his golden curls falling into his face. The man took his hat off of his head in greeting.

"Mademoiselle et Monsieur." He greeted. Cosette giggled at being called a lady. Julien smiled. It was the fist time anyone had ever called him Monsieur.

"Can I help you with your bucket?" He asked. Cosette nodded. The man took the bucket, filled it up, and then gently held out a hand for Cosette to take.

Cosette nervously placed her hand into the Monsieur's and then offered her own to Julien. Julien took her hand and the trio set off.

* * *

When they had arrived back in town, Cosette led the Monsieur to the inn. He held the door open for them and they quietly ducked in.

"Ah, there ya are young man." Madame waltzed over and grabbed Julien by his shirt collar. "And, just where do you think you've been?" She asked.

"I accompanied Cosette to the well." He gulped. He looked over and saw Éponine watching desperately from the stairs. He knew she wanted to help, but he shook his head no. She frowned in return.

"Excuse me Madame." The Monsieur spoke up. "I found them wandering the wood. These little children, I found them trembling in the shadows." Madame looked up and feigned shock.

Just then, Monsieur Thénardier sauntered over. "And, I am here to help them out. I will settle any debt you may deem proper." Madame was now holding Cosette close, pretending to dote on her, while Monsieur Thénarider put his hands on Julien's shoulders.

"I will pay what I must pay. To take them both away." Cosette and Julien looked at the man hopefully.

"This is a duty I must heed. There is a promise I have made. For I was blind to one in need." He explained. Julien feared the worst.

"I did not see what stood before me. And, their mother is with God." Julien and Cosette's eyes widen in shock. Thénardier hung his head in mock sadness, and Madame gasped.

"The suffering is over. And, I speak here with her voice. I stand here in her place." Madame began to fake cry while Thénarider sniffed.

"And,from this day and ever more." He said. Madame walked over to him.

"Let me take your coat, Monsieur." He shook his head.

"They shall live in my protection." Thénardier smiled.

"You are very welcome here." He said.

"I will not forget my vow." The man continued.

"Take a drink." Thénardier said.

"Take a chair." Madame echoed.

"They both shall have a father now." The man finished. Julien and Cosette smiled.

"What to do. What to say. Shall you carry our treasures away?" Monsieur Thénarider pretended to be saddened by the news. Madame continued to dote on both children.

"What gems, what pearls. Beyond rubies is our little dears." Monsieur Thénardier said, pinching their cheeks. "How can we, talk of debt. Let's not haggle for our darlings Julien and Colette."

"Cosette." Madame correct under her breath.

"Cosette." Thénardier smiled. Julien frowned. He hoped the Monsieur wasn't buying this. "Dear Fantine, gone to rest. Have we done for children what is best? I think so." Julien rolled his eyes. Madame glared at him to play along.

"Shared our bread, shared each bone. Treated them like they're one of our own. Like our own, Monsieur." The man cleared his throat, clearly not buying anything Thénardier was saying.

"Your feelings do you credit, sir. Then, I will ease the parting blow. Let us not talk of bargains, or bones, or greed." He pulled out some money. "Now, may I say we are agreed?" He asked. Madame stepped forward before Thénardier could.

"That would quite fit the bill. If they hadn't so often been ill." Ill? Julien couldn't remember when they were ill. "Little dears, cost us dear. Medicines are expensive Monsieur." She explained, hoping he would give them more.

"Not that we, be grudge a sou. It's no more than we Christians must do." Julien had to stifle his laughter, as did Cosette. Madame and Monsieru hadn't been to a church any day in their lives.

"No more words, here's your price. 1500 for your sacrifice." Thénardier jumped at the chance and accepted the money. The man held out his hands.

"Come my children, say good-bye. Let us seek out some friendlier sky." Julien and Cosette eagerly grabbed his hands. "Thank you both for these two. It won't take you to long to forget." The trio turned once more and left.

"Fair well, Julien and Courgette." Thénardier called. Madame hit his arm.

"It's Cosette." She said. Thénardier shrugged. Madame angrily brought him inside.

"Look at how much we got!" Thénardier grinned.

"But, it's not enough." Madame growled. Éponine had snuck by her parents while they argued and ran toward her friends.

"Wait!" She cried. "So, I'm never going to see you again?" She asked. Cosette hugged her.

"Maybe we'll see each other again." Éponine hugged back. She turned to Julien and threw her arms around him. Surprised, Julien gently patted her back.

"I'm going to miss you." She said. Julien blushed and the man smiled.

"I'll miss you too, 'Ponine." He said. "Take care of Gav, alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"Éponine!" Madame yelled. Éponine frowned.

"I have to go, good-bye." She waved at the trio, then she was gone. Monsieur smiled and knelt down to their height.

"Close your eyes." He instructed, they both complied. "Open." He commanded.

When they opened their eyes the Monsieur was holding gifts in front of him. A doll for Cosette and a book for Julien.

"They're for you." He said, putting the gifts into their hands. Julien ran his hand over the cover and smiled. The Republic, it read in gold letters. Julien smiled.

"Merci." He whispered. Cosette was just as amazed. Her doll had soft brown locks, and sky blue eyes. Her dress was also blue. Cosette stroked her hair.

"Catherine." She said. The man smiled.

"Where I go, you will be."

Cosette looked up, hopeful. "Will you be like a Papa to us?" She questioned.

"Yes, Cosette. Yes, it's true. I'll be father and mother to you." He picked Cosette up and took Julien's hand. He took them back to his carriage and carefully helped them inside.

He sighed. He had done his job. He hoped that, where ever she was, Fantine was watching.

* * *

AN: Aw, Valjean made me cry a little at the end. Next chapter will be Suddenly. So if you couldn't tell, this is based on the movie. So, the characters are based on the movie. Till next time-Phantom


	4. Suddenly

AN: So, Valjean kinda fulled Enjy for the revolution. Hehe, I'm bad. Alright, so this chapter will be Suddenly, the chase with Javert, and the Convent. I don't own Les Miserables. Alright, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Suddenly

The carriage rolled almost soundlessly along the road. The children had fallen asleep almost as soon as the carriage began to move. Cosette rested her head in Valjean's lap and Julien was resting against his shoulder. He smiled, running one hand through Cosette's hair, the other through Julien's.

"Suddenly, you're here. Suddenly it starts." He sang a lullaby in his soothing voice. "Can three anxious hearts, beat as one."

"Yesterday I was alone today, you are beside me." He laughed. "Something still unclear. Something not yet here has begun." He couldn't believe these innocent beings were already attached to him.

"Suddenly the world seems a different place. Somehow full of grace, full of light." The world seemed brighter with them here. "How was I to know that some much hope was held inside me." He was a changed man with these two. He couldn't explain it.

"What is past is gone, now we journey on through the night. How was I supposed to know that happiness can come so fast. Trusting me the way you do, I'm so afraid of failing you." He couldn't bear it if he let them down. Worst of all, what if Javert found them. Then what?

"Just children who can not know that danger follows where I go. There are shadows everywhere and memories I can not share." He had to protect them. They couldn't know about his past. If they did then they would live in constant fear. Just like he did.

"Never more alone, never more apart. You have warmed my heart like the sun. You brought the gift of life, and love so long denied me." He thanked Fantine for giving him the chance to love.

"Suddenly I see, what I could not see. Something, suddenly has begun." He finished softly, and the carriage rolled to a stop. Valjean heard voices and froze.

Javert. No. Valjean quickly woke the children.

"Come, children, we must hurry." He ushered them out of the carriage. He lifted Cosette and took Julien's hand. The doll and the book tucked away safely in his coat.

"Papa, what's going on?" Julien asked, still tired.

"Never mind that, Julien. Just get ready to run." Julien cocked his head, confused, but did as his father told him to.

They broke out into a run. "Jean Valjean!" Javert shouted. Valjean's heart beat faster as he pushed Julien along.

"Faster, Julien." He said. He heard the horses hooves clacking against the pavement. They came to a stop at the end of railing. Valjean looked over and lifted Julien as well.

He jumped and landed softly before taking off again. He came to a churchyard and found a rope. He tied the rope around the children's waits.

"Hang on, I'm going to pull you up. Just, don't look down." He whispered. Cosette immediately clung to Julien.

Valjean climbed up the wall and began pulling the siblings up. Once they were in his embraced, he hid them flat against the wall.

Javert passed them and Valjean said a quick prayer of thanks. He lowered the children down before coming down himself.

He picked Cosette up again and grabbed Julien's hand. He pulled them towards the back of the church.

"Show yourself!" He heard a man shout. Valjean stopped cold. Was it one of Javert's men? Valjean bravely called out.

"Who's there?" Valjean brought himself out of the shadows. The man gasped in shock.

"Who are you?" Valjean asked.

"Fauchelevent. I fell under my cart. You saved my life." Yes, Valjean remembered the man well.

"We need to disappear. These children and I." Valjean asked, hoping the man could help. "We'll give thanks for what is granted. What the sisters may ordain. Here we praise the new beginning. Here our lives can start again."

Fauchelevent led him inside the convent. He passed Valjean off as his brother and his children. Valjean thanked The Lord again that they were allowed to stay.

* * *

AN: Alright, so now we're in the convent. Should I write some chapters about them in the convent, or should I juts move forward? Let me know. Till next time- Phantom


	5. The Convent

AN: You guys got what? Three chapters today, so you are lucky. So, I decided to write a few chapters with the little family in the convent. This is the experiment chapter. Let me know what you think. I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Convent

Cosette skipped back to her room that she shared with her brother and father. She smiled when she saw Julien sitting on the bed reading the book Papa had gotten him.

"Julien, guess what." Cosette said. Julien looked up.

"What?" He asked. Cosette grabbed his arm excitedly.

"I learned my letters today!" She squealed. Julien laughed and rolled his eyes at her. She pouted.

"It's a very big accomplishment for your information." She said, crossing her arms. Julien smiled.

"Well, I'm proud of you, and Papa will be too." He ruffled her hair. She smiled. Since they got here the sister had let Cosette go to school with the other girls. Julien taught himself how to read and write while they lived with the Thénardiers.

Cosette and Julien had also cleaned themselves up. They bathed and got new clothes. It was the cleanest either of them had ever felt. Their blond hair was soft and smooth, their clothes clean, and their eyes shined brighter.

Papa spent most of his days working around the convent with Monsieur Fauchelevent. Ever since the night with Javert, Papa was always on edge. He would jump at the slightest sound and was always on guard.

"Hello, children." Papa greeted as he came through the door. The children looked up and smiled. Cosette got up first and hugged him, Julien wasn't far behind.

"Papa, I learned my letters today." Cosette told him. He patted her head.

"Good job, ma petite. I'm proud of you." Cosette giggled.

"Merci, Papa." She smiled. Papa ruffled Julien's hair before making his way towards the bed. He sat down with a sigh. Page was starting to catch up with him.

"Are you alright, Papa?" Julien asked worriedly. Valjean smiled at him tiredly.

"Oui, mon petit, I'm fine." Julien nodded, but didn't look convinced. He knew his father was an older man, but he was always worried when he groaned or moaned in pain. Cosette didn't really seem to notice.

"You two should wash up for supper." Papa said after a few moments of silence. The children nodded and moved toward the water basin.

Life here was simple and easy. They didn't have to worry about Madame's wrath, or not getting fed. Life was perfect. Well, almost. There was still the fact that Cosette and Julien had reoccurring nightmares about the inn.

Julien remembered the first night at the convent when Cosette woke screaming and crying. Julien held her and hummed the lullaby until Papa came and took her from him. Cosette refused to fall back asleep that night, but both were fine. As long as Cosette was safe.

The trio ate silently. After dinner Cosette and Julien took baths before heading to bed.

"Papa?" Cosette asked, yawning. Valjean turned.

"Oui, ma cherie?" He asked, wearily.

"Can you read us story?" Julien nodded at the request. Valjean smiled at the request.

"Sure." He said grabbing a book off the shelve. He sat down and began reading quietly. Soon enough both siblings were fast asleep. Valjean closed the book and kissed their foreheads.

He stood and blew out the candle resting on the table. He smiled at the sight of Cosette's head buried in Julien's shoulder. He wished moments like these could last forever.

* * *

AN: Aw, family fluff. I know it's kinda short, but hey. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you want more chapters like this, or if I should just move forward. Till next time-Phantom


	6. I Dreamed A Dream

AN: So, I'm going to post a few chapters with the family at the convent. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables.

* * *

Chapter 6: I Dreamed A Dream

Cosette sat shaking in Julien's embrace. She had another nightmare about the inn. Julien tried to get her to explain, but she was sobbing into his shoulder and he couldn't make out anything she was saying. So, he sat there gently rubbing her back.

"It's ok, Cosette. It was just a nightmare." He whispered soothingly. Cosette's sobs had reduced to hiccups and she finally brought her head up. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"What was it about?" He asked. Cosette took a shaky breath before starting.

"We were at t-the inn, and Madame was yelling at you about something. Then, she just started beating you, and I couldn't do anything. When she was done you could barely move. I thought you died." She finished softly. Julien brought her close and buried his face into her hair.

"It's alright, Cosette. We're not there anymore. We have Papa." He said, trying to comfort her. It seemed to work for she slipped into his embrace.

"Will you sing?" She asked so softly he almost didn't hear it.

"Sure." He had no idea what to sing. So, he softly sang Alouette like he did at the inn. Cosette soon fell back asleep and Julien sighed.

He wasn't plagued with nightmares like Cosette was. He forced himself to forget most of what happened at the inn. The only thing he wouldn't forget was Éponine and Gavroche. Oh, how he missed them.

Julien carefully maneuvered them so they were laying down once more. He closed his eyes trying to get some sleep himself.

* * *

Cosette woke slowly. She sat up and stretched, looking out the window. It was still snowing. After her brother had gotten her back to sleep, Cosette had a wonderful dream about the lady in white.

She looked over at her brother and saw that he was still fast asleep. She gently shook him awake. Julien sat up grumbling.

"Cosette?" He asked, groggily. She giggled.

"Oui." She answered. He yawned.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"Oh, yes, I had the most wonderful dream last night." She babbled happily. Julien chuckled.

"Did you?" He said. Cosette nodded eagerly.

"Oui. I saw the lady in the white gown. She was oh so pretty. She held me and sang to me, oh Julien it was wonderful." Cosette said, dreamily.

"Well, I'm glad." Julien put an arm around Cosette and kissed her forehead. Cosette wiggled out of his embrace and got up.

She went behind the screen and changed out of her bed clothes, and into a warm dress. She came back out and brushed her hair. Julien watched her with a smile.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you later." She said before leaving him alone.

He flopped back onto the bed and sighed. It was funny how he and Cosette had the same dream. Their mother gently singing to them, and holding them. He began to hum the song she had sung in his dream.

His father walked into the room and smiled.

"Good morning, Julien." Julien hummed in response. "Where's Cosette?"

"She left already." Was the absent minded reply. Julien was now singing softly.

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by. When hope was high, and life worth living." Valjean stopped.

"What are you singing, son?" He questioned. Julien looked up.

"Just a song I heard in my dream last night." He said. "Why?" Valjean shook his head.

"Never mind." He said. It sounded strangely like what Fantine had been singing at one point while in her delusional state. He was probably just going crazy.

But, Valjean still couldn't shake the feeling that he had heard that song before.

* * *

AN: I had to put in some brother/sister fluff. So, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you did. Till next time-Phantom


	7. Who Am I?

AN: Ok, so people have been asking me about when Julien will take up the name Enjolras. Well, my friends, here it is. I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Who Am I?

Ever since his dream the other night, Julien had started thinking about his mother. When Papa first told them about her death it really hadn't hit him. His mother had practically abandoned them, but he still cared for her deeply.

After his father left him that morning, Julien wept and mourned his mother properly. He wondered if Cosette mourned her. Probably not since she barely remembered their mother at all.

Fantine. Fantine Enjolras, was her name. He remembered her as being a beautiful woman, brown hair and light brown eyes. Unfortunately their looks came from their father, Félix Tholomyès.

He hated his father. After Cosette was born he left him and his mother. Julien was only three at the time, but he still resented his father. He didn't matter now, though. Now, he had Papa who cared for him and Cosette.

Julien wanted to honor his mother somehow, but he was having trouble coming up with way. Wait, he had the perfect idea. He would take up her maiden name.

Enjolras.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Cosette coming into the room. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Julien." She said.

"Hi, I have a question for you." He said, completely forgetting the manners he learned from Papa.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. He smiled.

"What would you think if I started calling myself Enjolras?" He questioned. Cosette broke out into giggles. He frowned.

"What?" He asked defensively. Cosette stopped laughing and faced him.

"Enjolras is a funny name! Where on Earth did you come up with that?" She asked, laughing again.

"It was mother's maiden name." He answered quietly. Cosette fell silent. She cast her downward.

"Oh, Julien, I'm sorry I didn't know." She said meekly. "Please, forgive me." Julien looked at her and patted the space beside him. Cosette sat down tentatively.

"It's alright, Cosette. I just want to honor mother in some way. This is what I came up with." He sighed, resting his head against Cosette's.

"Oh, Julien, that's a lovely idea!" Cosette exclaimed. Julien smiled.

"Really?" He asked, hopefull. Cosette nodded eagerly.

"Oui." She whispered. Julien hugged her.

Just then Valjean came in.

"Cosette, Julien." He greeted.

"Enjolras." Cosette correct her father. Valjean looked at her, confused.

"Enjolras?" He questioned his youngest. She nodded.

"Oui, Enjolras. Julien would like to be called that." She informed him. Valjean looked at his son.

"Why?" He asked.

"It was mother's maiden name. I wanted some way to remember her." Valjean smiled tenderly at the boy. He walked over to the bed and pulled Enjolras into a hug.

"Alright then, Enjolras it is." He said. Enjolras threw his arms around his father.

"Merci." He whispered into Valjean's shirt. Wherever his mother was, Enjolras hoped she was proud.

* * *

AN: So, that is how Enjy got his name. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will have them leaving the convent to go to Paris. Till next time-Phantom


	8. Now, We Journey On

AN: Our time at convent is over. Time has passed since the last chapter and the siblings are now 15 and 18. This is two years before the revolution. After this chapter, time will skip again. I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Now, We Journey On

Cosette sniffed as she packed her trunk. Papa had decided that it was time for Enjolras to go to university to further his education. So, they were moving to Paris. She didn't want to leave the convent. She had so many memories here with her father and brother.

Cosette was dragged out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. It was Enjolras. Ever since they got older, the sisters thought it best if they had separate rooms. Neither sibling argued.

"Hey," Enjolras said, awkwardly, "how are you holding up?" He asked. Cosette shrugged in response, not facing him.

"I'm fine." She lied. Enjolras sighed.

"Cosette, look at me." He said, pulling her chin up. Her light blue eyes were filled with unshed tears. Enjolras looked at her with eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong?" He questioned softly. A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks, and Enjolras wiped them away with his thumb. Cosette leaned into his touch.

"I don't want to leave." She mumbled, sounding like a child.

"I know, cherie, I know." He mumbled, soothingly. He didn't want to leave either. "But we have to. Papa wants me to go to school." Cosette nodded in understanding.

"I know." She said, defeatedly. Enjolras hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Cosette drew back, shocked.

"It's not your fault!" She exclaimed.

"If I wasn't going to school we wouldn't have to leave." He replied. Cosette rolled her eyes.

"Julien," He looked at her. She barely called him that anymore. "it's not your fault, ok?" She said firmly. He nodded. She could be commanding when she wanted, just like him.

"Good." She smiled. "Now, go finish packing before you get us both in trouble." She shooed him away and he laughed.

"Yes, mom." He said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes again.

"Very funny, Julien." She replied. Enjolras smiled again and ducked out of the room.

* * *

A few moments later the small family was gathered outside the convent. Valjean was thanking the sisters and Monsieur Fauchelevent. Cosette and Enjolras stood behind him, quietly.

Once Valjean said his final good-byes, he ushered the teenagers into the carriage. Cosette sat down by the window on one side, Enjolras on the opposite end, and Valjean across from them.

The ride was mostly silent, except for the occasionally song Cosette hummed. Enjolras sat thinking about university. Would he like it? Would he make friends? He hoped he did. He spent most of his life with Cosette and Papa. The only real friend he had was Éponine.

Éponine. He wondered how she was doing. Not a day went by where he didn't miss her. He guessed that he had formed some sort of crush on her, but every time his father asked he quickly dismissed it with a blush. Ok, so maybe he did fancy her a tiny bit, but he would never admit it out loud.

Enjolras eventually fell asleep. Lulled by the gentle swaying of the carriage.

* * *

When he woke again, Enjolras saw a completely new environment. He realized that they must have made a stop for the night. He looked over and saw Cosette beckoning to him. He sat up, stretched, and climbed out of the carriage.

"We'll be stopping here for the night." Papa said as he led them inside an inn. So, he was right. Cosette and Enjolras waited for their father at a table near the back of the room.

The two sat their, quietly observing their surroundings when a voice called out to them.

"Bonsoir, may I sit here?" The siblings looked up and a saw a young man about Enjolras' age. He had straight brown hair and soft brown eyes, which were covered by spectacles. "The other tables are taken." The boy finished explaining.

"Sure." Cosette said, smiling sweetly at the boy. He smiled in return and sat down across from them.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Etienne Combeferre." He said holding out his hand. Enjolras shook his hand.

"I'm Julien Enjolras- Fauchelevent." He said. The boys eyes widened.

"Wow, that's a mouthful." He said. He blushed and looked down. "Sorry, that was rude of me to say."

Cosette smiled. "No, it's fine." She said. "Oh, and I'm Cosette, Cosette Enjolras- Fauchelevent." She said. The boy took her hand and kissed it. Cosette blushed and Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"A beautiful name, Mademoiselle." Combeferre said, making Cosette blush even more. "So, what brings you here?" He asked.

"We're just stopping for the night. Then, we're traveling to Paris." Cosette informed him. He smiled.

"Me too." He said. Cosette laughed.

"Small world." She said. "So, why are you going?"

"I'm going to the University, actually." He said. At this Enjolras perked up, intrigued.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. "Me too." Combeferre smiled.

"What are you going to study?" He asked Enjolras.

"Law." Enjolras replied. "You?" He asked.

"Medicine." He responded. Enjolras smiled. Maybe he already found a friend. The trio continued to talk, until Valjean came over to collect the two. He patted Enjolras' shoulder.

"Come on, we have a long journey a head of us tomorrow." The two got up. Valjean smiled politely at Combeferre.

"Thank you for keeping them company." He said. Combeferre waved him off.

"It was no problem. I hope I see you in Paris, Enjolras." He ask before opening the book he had brought with him.

As Enjolras fell asleep that night he smiled. So, he already had one friend. He couldn't wait to go to Paris.

* * *

AN: Yay for 'Ferret's appearance! Sorry it took so long, it just school sucks right now. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did. Next will be the time jump into 1832. Till next time-Phantom


	9. It's You 'Ponine

AN: Ok, here's chapter 9 for you guys. This is when the story we know starts. Enjy is sneaking out and leading his revolution. Also, he meets 'Ponine again! I don't own Les Miserables, if I did I would be a dead French-man. With that disturbing fact, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: It's you 'Ponine

Enjolras walked to the Café Musian quickly. He snuck out of the house, with the help of Cosette, to get to his meeting. When they arrived in Paris, Enjolras, Cosette, and his father had begun giving food and money to the poor. It struck something in Enjolras. He wanted to fight for the poor, to free them from their poverty driven lives.

He did eventually find Combeferre, and he made many more friends in his law class. He also met a few others around campus and soon enough the Les Amis de l'ABC were born. Enjolras was the chief, Combeferre the guide, and Courfeyrac was their center. These three held the friends together.

Francis Courfeyrac was the first friend he made in law school. Courfeyrac was tanned man with black curls and dark brown eyes to match. He was a womanizer and almost always had a new mistress every week. He was very charming and could easily woo a brick wall if he wanted to.

He met Marius Pontmercy next. Marius was a tall young man with brown hair and kind green eyes. He was a klutzy, and a little naïve. Alright, a little was an understatement. True, he did notice the poor, but other was the boy was a fool. He was still one of Enjolras' close friends and was one hell of a lawyer.

Next, he met Jehan Prouvaire. He didn't meet Prouvaire through law school, but rather he was introduced to him through Courf. Prouvaire was a gentle, yet fierce poet. He loved life, and nature. He could make a poem up on the spot and was often see writing in his ratty old notebook. He was a handsome man with blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Prouvaire introduced him to Gabriel Feuilly. Feuilly had brown curls and blue eyes and made beautiful fans. He was a true artist and was even the one who came up with the name of the group. Feuilly also had a strange obsession with Poland. Feuilly had made the cockades that the group wore on their jackets as a symbol of their devotion to the revolution. Enjolras was very thankful to have Feuilly around.

Feuilly ended up bringing his friend Grantaire to a meeting. Grantaire was and artist like him, but let his art go to waste by drinking himself into oblivion. He was a handsome man with black curls and blue eyes, and was constantly making fun of the revolution. He was a true cynic and loved to test Enjolras' temper all the time. They would have at least one fight per meeting. After their argument, Grantaire would just go back to his bottle, quietly. Mumbling drunken nonsense under his breath.

Grantaire was useful and actually introduced Nicholas Bahorel to the group. Bahorel was a tall man with a strong build. He had brown hair and eyes and always had a smile on his face. Bahorel was a fighter, but generally docile. Unless you got on his bad side. He was the protector of the group and would beat up anyone who would dare hurt anyone of the friends.

Bahorel brought his friend André Bousset, who actually saved Marius' hide in law school. Bousset was a bald man with brown eyes and the worst luck imaginable. He was constantly tripping over chairs, or running into tables. Even with his bad luck he had a positive outlook on life and always laughed at his misfortunes.

Bousset brought his friend Christopher Joly. Joly was a doctor with brown hair and hazel eyes. Though he was a doctor, Joly was a hypochondriac. He was always inspecting his tongue and fretting over some new disease he was afraid he got. He was a very caring man and made the group laugh with his fretting.

Together they made up the Les Amis de l'ABC and cared deeply for each other. Enjolras was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of voices. He stopped and pressed his back up against the wall of the nearest ally.

"Leave me alone, 'Parnarsse." A woman's voice said. She sounded desperate.

"Now, why would I do that?" Came the taunting reply. Enjolras couldn't help but feel like he heard that voice before.

"Just leave me alone!" Enjolras decide to help her out. He stepped into the ally.

"Excuse me, Monsieur, but I believe the Mademoiselle asked you to leave her be." He said, his voice low. The man smirked.

"And, who are you to tell me what to do?" He asked. Enjolras though fast.

"The man she's spending the night with." He said, disgusted with what he said about the poor girl. After he said this, the man's smirk fell. It was the. Enjolras got a good look at the girl. He couldn't believe his eyes.

It was Éponine! His Éponine was here in Paris! She was also here with this creep, he reminded himself. Éponine was thinner than he remembered. Her shoulders were boney and her clothes were tattered and worn. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her dark hair fell in waves down over her shoulders in messy tangles. Her dark brown eyes looked shocked. On top of her head was a brown cap. He smiled.

She was still the same girl he remembered from his childhood. Éponine seemed to recover from her shock quickly. She nodded and moved to his side.

"It's true, so leave." She growled at this 'Parnarsse fellow. The man frowned, for a second Enjolras thought he was going to have to fight this guy, but then he growled and left them alone. Enjolras breathed out a sigh of relief. Éponine turned on him.

"Is it really you, Julien?" She breathed out in wonderment. He nodded and Éponine threw her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"Oh, Julien! I've missed you!" She said when she pulled away. He smiled down at her.

"Me too. Oh, and it's Enjolras." He told her. She cocked her head. "My name, it's Enjolras now." He explained, she was still confused.

"Where on Earth did you come up with that name?" She asked. Enjolras got a feeling he had had this conversation before.

"It was my mother's maiden name, and I wanted to honor her in someway." Éponine smiled at his explanation.

"That's sweet." She said. He smiled at her and mumbled a quiet, "Thank you." Éponine paused for a minute before her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Wait, aren't you the leader of the Les Amis?" She asked, to which he nodded. "That's the group Monsieur Marius is apart of!" She exclaimed, happily.

"Yes, Marius is one of my good friends." He told her, she grinned showing off her dimples. He wondered why she was so thrilled to hear that. She couldn't love him, could she?

"Why did you ask?" He questioned her. She blushed and looked at the ground. _Suspicions confirmed_, Enjolras thought bitterly. Wait, why did it matter if she loved Pontmercy. _Because, you love her, idiot!_ His subconscious screamed at him. _No, I loved her._ He argued. _Am I really talking to myself?_

"Well, I may love him." She admitted, quietly. Enjolras sighed. _Like it matters. You have a revolution to be planning, buddy._ His subconscious said again. God, he really need to stop this, it was creepy. He looked at her and forced a smile onto his face.

"Well, that's nice." He said, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. _Bitterness?! You, young man, are devoted to Patria. Besides, she was never yours to lose._

Éponine looked up at him again, and grinned. "Thanks for saving me, 'Jolras. If you excuse me, I'll be on my way." He smiled at her newfound nickname as she slunk by him. Before she left the ally he shot out his hand to grab her arm.

"Wait!" She looked at him with her wide eyes. God, she was pretty. _Uh, Earth to Enjolras! Wake up! Listen to yourself! You're turning into Pontmercy!_ "Would you like to come to the meeting?" He asked and she nodded eagerly.

Enjolras offered her his arm and she gladly took it. As he led them to the café he tried to not think about the burning jealously in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

AN: So, Enjy likes to have conversations with himself. And! He's jealous of Marius! How adorable can he get?! Anyways, I hope you liked it leave a review if you did. Til next time-Phantom


	10. We Were Children Together

AN: So, this chapter will be the Enjy/Éppy fluff that we love. They aren't in love yet, but I had to do a chapter with them being all cute and stuff. I don't own Les Miserables. If I did, Éponine would have realized that Enjolras is the better choice and left Marius for him. One can only dream. With that, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: We Were Children Together

Éponine and Enjolras walked down the streets of Paris with a spring in their step. Ever since they had met again, they spent as much time as they could getting to know each other again. That is, when Enjolras wasn't planning the revolution and Éponine wasn't trying to woo Marius.

They headed towards the Jardin de Luxembourg, the warm spring sun shinning down on them. As they walked, they made small conversations and every once in a while, Éponine would crack a joke making both laugh. Enjolras had missed this. As they continued, Enjolras bravely took a hold of Éponine's hand.

She stopped and he was afraid he was about to get rejected, but was thoroughly surprised when she squeezed his hand and moved them along the path. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. God, why was he so nervous.

_You obviously like her, dummy!_ He scolded himself. Oh, no. Not this again! He thought. He was going crazy. _Crazy for her_, his subconscious sang out. He shook his head, trying to ignore his internal conflict.

"Are you alright, 'Jolras?" Éponine asked him, worriedly. He nodded and smiled.

"Oui, I am well." He answered, she didn't look convinced, but shrugged.

"Alright, Marble Man." She teased him. He stopped.

"Where did you hear that at?" He asked, as she laughed.

"Grantaire told me that." Enjolras sighed. He should have known. Éponine giggled and he pulled her along.

"So," he said, trying to start a conversation, "how's Gav?" He asked. She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"He left home when we got here." She told him. "He had enough of Papa, he begged me to come with him, but Papa would have killed me if he ever found me." She stopped, her eyes wide. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I've said to much." Enjolras held her shoulders.

"Éponine, what's going on with your father?" He questioned, softly. She refused to meet his gaze. He lifted her chin gently. She blinked, not answering.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." She muttered quickly. Enjolras wasn't going to let this go.

"No, tell me." He demanded. Éponine let out a sigh.

"He beats me." She whispered, looking anywhere but his face. Enjolras' jaw was set. He beat her? How dare that man touch his 'Ponine! _Uh, stupid, she's not yours._

"Why?" Enjolras finally managed to get out.

"I deserve it." She replied. Enjolras glared.

"No, you don't. A father shouldn't beat his child." Éponine laughed, coldly.

"Well, not all fathers are like your's 'Jolras." She said. "Can we please forget I said anything?" She pleaded with him. Enjolras eventually nodded and the two went on their way.

* * *

"Can you take me to see Gav?" Enjolras questioned out of the blue. Éponine blinked in surprise then nodded. She led them to the elephant statue and Enjolras gave her a look.

"Why have you brought me here?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"You wanted to see Gav." She told him. A few seconds later a small boy around the years old, with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes came out of the elephant.

"'Ponine!" He screamed, running towards Éponine. She enveloped him in a hug and kissed his cheek. The boy pulled away when she did.

"Gross." He said, wiping his cheek. He then noticed Enjolras. "Who's your friend?" He asked.

"This is Enjolras." Éponine introduced him. The boy smiled.

"Are you 'Ponine's boyfriend?" He asked, teasingly. Both Éponine and Enjolras blushed bright red, stuttering out no's. The boy laughed.

"I'm kidding. By the way, I'm Gavroche." Enjolras felt his mouth fall open. This was Gavroche? He couldn't believe it. Enjolras knelt down in front of him.

"Hey, Gav, do you remember me at all?" He asked, searching the boy's face for a sign. Gavroche shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry." The boy relied. Enjolras' face fell.

"Well, when you were a baby, I took care of you." He explained to the boy and Gavroche's eyes lit up.

"Oui! Éponine told stories about you all the time! Your name is Julien!" Gavroche shouted. Enjolras smiled and nodded. She talked about him? _Whoa, don't get smug there, Enjy_, his subconscious said.

"Oui, that's me." Gavroche suddenly threw his arms around Enjolras, surprising him. Enjolras hugged him back. He saw Éponine smiling. Yes, today was a good day.

* * *

"Well, thanks for today, 'Jolras." Éponine smiled at him. He smiled back hugged her. When she pulled back she stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. Enjolras went bright red. Éponine ruffled his hair.

"See, you later!" She called out, turning and walking down the street, towards her home. He mumbled a quite bye before heading home.

_Enjy's got a girlfriend_, his inner voice teased him. "Shut up." He growled. _By the way, 'Jolras, your face is still beet red._ He subconsciously placed a hand on his inflamed cheek and groaned. Why was this happening?

_Told ya_, his subconscious said. He really needed to stop talking to himself. He also needed to stop thinking of Éponine. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop either from happening.

* * *

AN: So, Enjolras' subconscious likes to tease him. I hope you,enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Please leave a review if you did. Also, bonus points to the person who can spot my Phantom reference. Till next time-Phantom


	11. Look Down

AN: Ok, 11 chapters already. Wow, I'm kinda proud of myself for doing this. A lot,of you guys like Enjolras' subconscious, so it's here to stay! So, this chapter will start our journey to the revolution. This chapter will contain the Look Down reprise and the beginning of the robbery, with Éponine and Marius' conversation. I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: Look Down

Enjolras sighed as he reached the makeshift stage outside General Lamarque's house. He had some how managed to convince his father that he was going to the café. After he had gotten permission, Enjolras practically ran out the house.

Today was a very important day. The Les Amis were holding a protest outside of Lamarque's house and they were pleased that a big crowd had showed. Most of all, you're glad Éponine is here, he glared at the statement his subconscious made.

"Enjolras!" He heard someone within the crowd call his name. He turned and saw Marius moving towards him. He nodded at Marius, who smiled in return. "We're ready when you are, chief." Marius said. Enjolras hopped onto the stage and looked around.

He smiled inwardly at the crowd. The people were singing a song Enjolras thought was very familiar. The Les Amis joined the song.

"Look down, and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down upon your fellow man." The angry crowd sang.

"When's this gonna end?" Enjolras recognized Courferyrac's voice.

"When we gonna live?" A voice in the crowd asked.

"Something's gotta happen now." Joly said.

"Something's gotta give. It'll come, it'll come, it'll come." The crowd chanted before Enjolras began his speech, Marius at his side.

"Where are the leaders of the land? Where is the King who runs this show?" He sang out angrily. The crowd hung onto every word he said.

"Only one man, General Lamarque." Enjolras placed a hand on Marius' shoulder. Courferyrac came onto the stage and drug Enjolras aside.

"Lamarque is fading, Enjolras." He told him, gravely. "They say he won't last the rest of the week." Enjolras looked up solemnly as Marius finished.

"Speaks for the people here below." Marius finished. Enjolras faced the crowd.

"Lamarque is ill and fading fast, won't last the week out, so they say." As he looked among the people, his eyes found Éponine's. She gave him a worried look. _Don't get distracted. Sure, she's pretty... Pretty?! Snap out of it, oh fearless one!_ He tried to ignore the argument going on in his head.

"With all the anger in the land, how long before the judgement day?" Marius asked.

"Before we cut the fat ones down to size!" What Enjolras sang moved the crowd. They pumped their fists excitedly.

"Liberty for France!"

"Death to the King!"

"Before the barricades arise!" The whole crowd sang. He felt Marius put a hand on his shoulder.

"Enjolras, police." He said. Enjolras turned his head and sure enough in came police officers trying to get the crowd away.

"Shit." He cursed, jumping from the stage. Marius followed closely behind him. They passed out flyers, explaining to return to Lamarque's house tomorrow. Enjolras stopped when he heard the familiar voice of Marius' grandfather, Monsieur Gillenormand.

"Marius!" The older man shouted. Marius stopped frozen to the spot. He turned and faced the man.

"Grandfather." He acknowledged the man. Gillenordmand was furious.

"Do you have any idea, of the shame you bring upon the family?" The man questioned his grandson. Marius stood there, not knowing what to say. Enjolras looked over and saw that Éponine was watching the exchange as well.

"Marius." Enjolras said, trying to round his attention back. Marius seemed to snap out his thoughts by his voice.

"Vive la Lamarque!" He shouted as the man walked away. The police had subdued most of the crowd and were pushing them out of the square. The crowd took up a chant.

"Vive la France!" Their voices meshed together. Enjolras and the Amis met up before heading to the café. Enjolras had failed to notice that Marius was not with the group.

* * *

Marius crouched down in front of his chest, gathering things for tonight's meeting. True, he was supposed to be at the café now, but he felt that this was important as well. He slid a gold ring off his pinky finger and placed it inside. It was his grandfather's and he wanted nothing to do with that man.

"Hey there Monsieur, what's new with you? Plotting to over throw the state?" Marius smiled as he heard Éponine's melodious voice ring out. "You still pretending to be poor, come on I know your grandpa's rich." She teased him, lightly. Marius stood, still smiling.

"Won't take a franc that I've not earned." He slipped on his brown jacket a headed out the door, Éponine trailing behind him. "All of those bridges have been burned." He headed down the stairs.

"I like the way you talk, Monsieur." Éponine called out from the top of the stairs. He turned and smiled up at her.

"I like the way you always tease." He responded before leaving the building. Éponine made her way down the rest of the stairs.

"Little he knows, little he sees." She sang, softly. She followed him out the door and into the street.

* * *

AN: Kinda short, sorry. So, I think we all know what happens next. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did. Till next time-Phantom


	12. The Robbery and Éponine's Errand

AN: And, I'm back! So, here we see Marius and Cosette fall in love, the robbery, and Éponine's errand. I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Robbery and Éponine's Errand

Éponine stepped out into the street, but stopped dead when she saw what was before her. There was Marius, her Marius, looking absolutely dazzled by something, no someone, across the street. She followed his gaze and stopped when her eyes stopped on a petite blonde.

The girl was pretty, no beautiful, with blonde hair flowing down her shoulder and bright blue eyes. The girls was also with a tall man, who Éponine assumed was the girl's father. She was everything that Éponine wasn't. Of course Marius would fall in love with her.

"Éponine!" She turned at the sound of her father's gruff voice calling her name. She turned away from the heartbreak in front of her and dashed towards her father. When she reached her father and the Patron Minette, he was handing out orders.

"You Montparnasse, watch for the law, with Éponine take care." Éponine glared as she looked over at the handsome assassin. She still hadn't forgotten the incident from a few weeks ago. "You turn on the tears, no mistakes my dears." Everyone scurried away to their posts.

Éponine moved away from Montparnasse, choosing to stand guard behind a post they gave her a view of Marius and the blonde. She watched as the her father tried to con, the blonde's father! She was panicking now. What if Marius thought she was helping? You are helping. Shut up! Great, now she was talking to herself.

She looked at Marius, who was desperately trying to reach the girl. After a few moments she heard her father call out, "You're the bastard who Colette and Julien!", then her mother respond with, "It' Cosette." Éponine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Cosette was that girl Marius was in love with. Of course, if Julien was here then Cosette was here as well. How could she have forgotten her best friend? Now, her father was planning on robbing Cosette's father! She and to do something.

Éponine turned her head and saw Javert and his men coming towards the scene. She had to warn everyone. "It's the police disappear, run for it, it's Javert!" She shouted and the man called out for Cosette.

Everyone acted nonchalant as Javert investigated the crime. Éponine tuned him out, though. She watched as the man pulled Cosette away, and watched as Marius' face fell at her departure.

Javert ended up leaving, for he was focused on the man that Cosette left with. Éponine sighed at their luck, but she couldn't get Cosette out of her mind.

"Cosette, now I remember." Éponine sang softly. "Cosette, how can it be? We were children together. Look what's become of me." She finished, looking down at her tattered dress and bare feet.

Marius walked over to her and she looked at him. "Éponine, who was that girl?" He asked. She scoffed.

"That bourgeois two-a-penny thing." She felt a pang of guilt when she said those hateful words about Cosette. Marius didn't seem to think anything of it.

"Éponine, find her for me!" He begged.

"What will you give me?" She teased him.

"Anything!" He replied eagerly. She leaned against the post, deciding to tease him some more.

"Got you all excited now, but God knows what you see in her." She hated herself for saying that. "Aren't you all delighted now?" Markus reached into his pocket and pulled out some francs. Éponine looked hurt.

"No, I don't want your money, sir." She moved away, but Marius put a hand on her arm. She stopped and looked his hand.

"Éponine, do this for me. Discover where she lives." He pleaded. "But, careful how you go. Don't let your father know." He moved in front of her. "'Ponine, I'm lost until she's found!" He walked away.

"You see I told you so, there's lots of things I know." She smiled. "'Ponine, she knows her way around." She turned and set off in the direction that the man and Cosette took.

* * *

AN: Alright, there you go! I hope you enjoyed, review if you did. Oh, by the way, I recommend that you go see the Amazing Spider-Man 2 RIGHT AWAY! It was amazing and it made me cry! So, go see it! Until next time-Phantom


	13. Red and Black

AN: Hello, lovelies! I want to take sometime real quick and give a shout out to all my reviewers, who review like crazy. First is Chanty420, who reviews every chapter. Next, ShinighStar who also reviews a lot. Next, Smiles1998, who rocks at writing Enjonine. Then, Alex-samsprout, who also reviews every chapter. Finally, to everyone else I didn't name and my guest reviewers. You all are so nice to me and leave lovely reviews. Thank you all! I have 37 reviews on this story! Now, on with the actually story. I don't own Les Miserables, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: Red and Black

Night had fallen and the Les Amis were in the back room of the Café Musian. They were discussing today's rally and were starting tonight's meeting. Enjolras called everyone to attention.

"The time is near, so near it's stirring the blood in their veins. And, yet beware. Don't let the wine go to your brains." Enjolras sang as he yanked a bottle of wine out of a student's hand. "We need a sign, to rally the people, to call them arms, to bring them in line."

"Marius, wake up. What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Joly asked Marius. Enjolras rolled his eyes. Marius was always distracted. I wonder what's eating him today, he thought. Maybe he finally noticed, 'Ponine and you lost your chance.

"Some wine and say what's going on?" He glared as Grantaire handed Marius a glass of wine. Mariou accepted the glass, but didn't drink.

"A ghost you say, a ghost maybe. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, then she was gone." Marius sang out. Enjolras scoffed. Of course, he was distracted by a woman.

Grantaire laughed and sat forward in his chair. "I am agog, I am aghast. Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him ooh and aah." The drunkard joked, while Marius looked down with a smile on his face. "You talk of battles to be won, and here he comes like Don Juan. It is better than an opera."

That last part was directed at Enjolras, who glared and moved towards their table. Joly's laughter and Grantaire's smile faded. He sat down next to Marius, and intense look on his perfectly sculpted face.

"It is time for us all to decide who we are. Do fight for the right, to a night at the opera now?" He directed the question at Marius, who refused to meet his stare. Joly was also looking down and Grantaire let out a sigh.

"Have you asked of yourselves, what the price you might pay? Is this simply a game for a rich young boy to play? The colors of the world are changing day by day." He gaze never faltered and Marius looked up meekly.

"Red, the blood of angry men. Black, the dark of ages past. Red, a world about to dawn. Black the night that ends a last." Enjolras stood, but Marius' hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Had you been there today you might know how it feels. To be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight." Hah, that sounds like what happens when you see 'Ponine. Enjolras just scoffed and turned away, but Marius stopped him again.

"Had you been there today, you might also have known. How your may be changed in just one burst of light." Once again, that sounds like what happens to you. "And, what was right seemed wrong. And, what was wrong seemed right."

"Red!" Grantaire had stood by now. Enjolras and Marius turned their heads. Enjolras glared at the cynic.

"I feel my soul on fire." Marius looked back at Enjolras, who still had his glare fixed on Grantaire.

"Black." Grantaire called out mockingly towards the leader. Enjolras narrowed his eyes.

"My world if she's not there." Marius responded.

"Red." Everyone, but Enjolras joined in.

"It's the color of desire."

"Black."

"It's the color of despair." Marius finished. Enjolras looked from Grantaire to Marius. He was angry, no furious.

"Marius, you're no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call." He moved closer to his friend, so no one would hear his next words. "Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don't count at all." He looked around the room.

"Red, the blood of angry men. Black, the dark of ages past." Everyone, but Marius sang. "Red, a world about to dawn. Black the night that ends at last." Marius joined them on the last line.

"Listen everybody!" Courferyrac, now standing next to Gavroche, called out. Enjolras looked at the boy expectantly.

"General Lamarque is dead." The boy said solemnly. No dared to move. Their beloved General, dead? Enjolras felt a sadness stir in him, but didn't let it show.

"Lamarque, his death is the hour of fate. The people's man." He looked towards Marius, his eye light up with excitement. "His death is the sign we await."

Enjolras looked at his men. "On his funeral day they will honor his name. With the light of rebellion a blaze in their eyes. In their candles of grief we will kindle our flame. On the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricade rise." A perfect plan was formulating in his mind.

"The time is here, let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer." Enjolras announced. Men raised their fists in silent cheer.

"Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts." Feuilly broke through the crowd.

"But, a jubilant shout." Corufeyrac called out.

"They will come one and all." Bousset said.

"They will come when we call." All the men joined in. Marius looked over at the stairs and saw Éponine. Enjolras followed his gaze and when he saw Éponine his heart fluttered a little.

_Your heart did what now?_, hissubconscious questioned.

"Did you find her?" He heard Marius ask her quietly and she nodded. Marius looked up at him, asking silent permission to leave. Enjolras just blinked, which Marius seemed to take as a yes. Marius drug Éponine out with him and Enjolras felt his heat fall a little when he saw her heartbroken face.

_So, Prince Charming, go sweep her off her feet_. He ignored his subconscious and told Combeferre that he had to leave before his father got worried. Enjolras slipped out the doors and followed Marius and Éponine down the street.

* * *

AN: Well, Enjolras will be in for a surprise when he sees who Marius' love is. Also, 'Ponine will come to her senses soon about who she really loves. So, don't fret, Enjonine will be happening soon. Next will be In My Life and A Heart Full of Love. Until next time-Phantom


	14. In My Life and A Heart Full of Love

AN: Hey everyone. So here we'll see In My Life and A Heart Full of Love. Let's see how Enjolras reacts when he finds out that Marius has a crush on his little sister. I don't own Les Miserables, I wish I did. With that, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: In My Life and A Heart Full of Love

Cosette sighed as she finished the page she was reading, for reading was all she could do to entertain herself. Life around Rue Plumet was a little boring. She didn't have any friends, save for Papa and Enjolras, but then again they were family.

Suddenly her thoughts landed on the boy from the square. She smiled at the thought of him. He was handsome with brown hair that was styled up and beautiful green eyes. He also had freckles all over his face. She was never interested in boys before, but this one just absolutely took her breath away. She didn't even know his name.

"How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last. This change, can people really fall in love so fast?" She sang softly. Her voice light and beautiful as it echoed through her room. Was she really in love? She didn't even know his name.

"What's the matter with you, Cosette? Have you been to much on your own? So many things unclear, so many things unknown." She closed the book and moved off of her bed. Her white nightgown trailing after her.

"In my life, there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong. In my life, there times when I catch in the silence the sigh of faraway song. And it sings, of a world I long to see. Just a whisper away waiting for me." She stopped at her window, which gave her a view of the beautiful garden.

"Does he know I'm alive, do I know if he's real. Does he see what I see, does he feel what I feel?" He laughed lightly. "In my life, I'm no longer alone now the love in my life is so near. Find me now, find me here." She knew it was silly of her to wish that he would appear, but she couldn't help it.

She turned from her musing when she heard a gentle knock on her door. It was Papa.

"Dear Cosette, you're such a lonely child. How pensive, how sad you seem to me believe me, were it with my power I'd fill each passing hour. How quite it must be, I can see. With only your brother and I for company." He mused. Cosette smiled and placed her hands in his. She saw the scars on his wrists that he never explained.

"There's so little I know that I'm longing to know, of the man that you were in a time long ago." She ran her delicate fingers over the scars. Papa pulled away and refused to meet her gaze.

"Please Cosette." He whispered, pained. Cosette persisted.

"There's so little you say of the life you have known. Why you keep to yourself, why we're always alone. So dark so dark and deep, the secrets that you keep." Papa never looked up once during her spiel and Cosette was surprised at her own behavior. She shook her head.

"In my life, please forgive what I say you are loving and gentle and good. But, Papa, dear Papa, in your eyes we are still the children who are lost in the wood." Her father still treated them like children. Cosette was surprised that he even let Enjolras go out to the café that he loved.

"No more words," he responded suddenly, "no more words it's a time that is dead. There are words that are better unheard, better unsaid." There he goes, treating her like a child again. He left the room and she chased after him.

"In my life, I'm no longer a child and yearn for the truth that you know. Of the years, years ago." She stopped at the doorway to his room. He was sitting on his bed, facing away from her.

"You will learn, truth is given by God to us all in our time. In our turn." He responded firmly, leaving no room for discussion. She frowned and left the door. She moved towards the door that led out to the garden and opened it quietly. She slipped out careful to not make a sound.

* * *

Marius smiled as he walked, more like ran, down the street. Every step was a step closer to his angel. All thanks to Éponine.

"In my life, she had burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun. And my life, seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun." He turned towards the brunette walking beside him. "Éponine, you're the friend who has brought me here." He grabbed her hands.

"Thanks to you, I am at one with the gods and heaven in near!" She laughed as he spun them around. He saw a door and came to a halt. "And I soar through a world that is new that is free." Enjolras couldn't believe where Éponine had brought them. His house. Marius' mystery girl couldn't be his Cosette. Could it?

"Every word that he says is a dagger in me." Éponine's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. "In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere, anywhere where he is. If he asked, I'd be his." Couldn't Marius see what he was doing to Éponine? _No, he's a blind fool_.

"In my life, there is someone who touches my life." Their voice blended together. Marius saw something move in the garden and moved towards the gate.

"Waiting near." He said. Éponine looked on, sadly.

"Waiting here." She whispered. _Hey, you're waiting here!_, his subconscious exclaimed. _Shut it_.

"A heart full of love. A heart full of song, I'm doing everything all wrong." Marius sounded like a fool, but Enjolras could care less about what he was saying. He was to focused on trying to see Marius' girl.

"Oh God for shame, I do not even know your name." Enjolras snorted softly at that statement. "Dear Mademoiselle, won't you say, will you tell?"

"A heart full of love," Enjolras felt his jaw drop. Marius' angel was his Cosette! His petite sœur Cosette! Oh, he would kill that boy! "no fear, no regret." To Enjolras' horror, Cosette sounded like she was in love.

"My name is Marius Pontmercy." _Oh, now you introduce yourself_.

"And mine's Cosette." She responded.

"Cosette, I don't know what to say." Enjolras saw Éponine look at the couple and felt his heart shatter at the look on her face.

"Then make no sound."

"I am lost."

"I am found."

"A heart full of love." Marius said again.

"He was never mine to lose." Éponine interjected, sadly.

"A heart full of you." Both said together.

"Why regret what could not be." Éponine looked even more pained. _Go pull her into your arms and comfort her_, his subconscious guided.

"A single look and then I knew." _Marius only saw her once?! Really?!_

"I knew it too." Cosette sighed.

"These are words he'll never say. Not to me." _You could say those words to her, right 'Jolras?_

"From today." Marius answered.

"Not to me, not for me."

"Everyday."

"His heart full of love." Éponine sighed.

"For it isn't a dream." Marius and Cosette harmonized.

"Not a dream, after all!"

"He will never feel this way!" All three finished together.

* * *

AN: So, there you go. Enjy is a little possessive and his subconscious is hilarious as ever. Next will be the Attack on Rue Plumet. I hope you enjoyed review if you did. Until next time-Phantom


	15. The Attack On Rue Plumet

AN: Alright, you people out there seem to really like this story. I don't know why, but thank you for the support. Oh, and if you want to see more Enjonine and laugh your butt off, check out my other story Le Bureau, based on the Office. So, this chapter will focus on The Attack and it will include some Enjolras/Éponine interaction. I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Attack On Rue Plumet

All was silent in Rue Plumet. Marius and Cosette stayed in their little dream world until a voice snapped them out of their trance.

"Cosette?" A voice called out into the dark. It was Papa. She smiled again at Marius before heading towards the door.

"Cosette, what are you doing? I told you to stay inside." Valjean scolded her. Cosette just brushed passed him, not listening. Valjean looked out into the garden, hoping to see his son as well, but no such luck.

Valjean thought he saw something move outside the gate and went to investigate. Marius saw Valjean moving towards him and pressed himself up against the wall. Valjean looked outside the gate, and when he saw nothing he moved back inside.

Marius let out a sigh of relief and moved away from Rue Plumet. Leaving a broken hearted Éponine, and a pissed Enjolras behind. Enjolras made the move to go after him, but stopped when he heard a voice hiss.

"Who is this hussy?" It was Thénardier. _Great, just great. Let's add Javert to the party while we're at it_, Enjolras thought bitterly.

"It's your brat Éponine, don't you know your own kid? Why she hanging about you?" A man answered. Once Thénardier recognized his own kid, he moved forward and seized her arm.

"Éponine get on home, you're not needed in this we're enough here without you." Thénardier was planning to rob his house. _Once again, great. Could this night get any worse?_

"I know this house I tell you. There's nothing here for you. Just the old man and the kids. They live ordinary lives." Éponine tried to plead with her father.

"Don't interfere, you got some gall. Take young miss, you've got a lot to say!" Thénardier said, pulling Éponine away from the gate. Éponine, wether it be stupid or brave, challenged him.

"I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna warn them here!" She threatened. _Why, Éponine?_, Enjolras thought.

"One little scream and you'll regret it for a year!" Her father spat in her face. She pulled out of his grasp and let out a shriek. Enjolras couldn't believe she did that.

"You wait my girl, you'll rue this night. I'll make you scream." Éponine spat in his face. "You'll scream alright!" He roared before slapping her. She let out a small grunt of pain. Enjolras stepped forward.

"Don't touch her." He growled. Éponine put a hand on his arm.

"Enjolras, don't." She whispered. Thénardier smirked.

"And just what are you going to do, pretty boy?" Did he just call you pretty boy? Oh, it's on now! Enjolras stepped forward and punched Thénardier in the nose. There was a sickening crack and Thénardier let out a yelp of pain.

"Leave!" Enjolras spat. Thénardier complied and quite literally ran away from Rue Plumet.

"Are you ok?" Enjolras turned to Éponine and laid a gentle hand on her cheek. She leaned into his warm, soothing touch and nodded.

"It happens all the time." Enjolras clenched his jaw. _Well, nice going Prince Charming, at least you saved the girl_.

"Julien? What are you doing out here?" It was his father. Enjolras dropped his hand and turned towards the gate.

"Papa,", he said nervously, "I'm just talking to Éponine." He answered, pointing to the brunette.

"Well, say goodbye." Valjean said. Enjolras and Éponine said their goodbyes and parted.

* * *

Enjolras and Cosette stood in her room, talking about tonight's events.

"So, you love Marius." Enjolras stated coolly. Cosette blushed and nodded.

"And you like Éponine." She said swiftly. Enjolras looked at her in surprise and blushed.

"How did you know?" He asked in wonder.

"I may have snuck back out and saw you two outside the gate." She answered. Enjolras blushed again. Just then their father burst into the room.

"We'll go to our apartment in Rue de l'Homme-Armé, it's safer there. Then I'll arrange our passage to England." The siblings looked confused and surprised. They were leaving?

"Hurry you two, prepare to leave and say no more tomorrow we'll away." He told them quickly.

"No please, Papa, we can't-" Cosette started, but was cut off.

"Hurry you two, it's time close another door and live another day. Get dressed we're leaving." He barked, leaving the room.

"Please no!" Cosette, shouted desperately. Marius, she thought. "No." She whispered, bring a dainty hand to her forehead. She moved towards her desk, Enjolras watching her every movement carefully, and wrote a letter to Marius.

Cosette quickly moved out of the house and toward the garden and placed the note firmly in between the bars. She moved back into the house and began to pack.

Enjolras walked to his father's room and tentatively knocked on the door. His father opened the door, looking exasperated.

"Yes, son?" He asked sounding tired. Enjolras swallowed.

"Father, I left something at the café. May I go retrieve it?" He asked. Feeling like a small child compared to his father. Valjean looked at him, but eventually nodded.

"Be quick. Just meet us at the apartment." Enjolras nodded at left for the Musain.

He frowned, realizing that he forgot to say goodbye to Cosette. He may never see his family again. _No, don't think like that. The revolution will be successful_. As he rushed down the street, a light rain began to fall.

* * *

AN: The story is picking up speed now. Next will be OMO and the ODM. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Leave a review if you liked it. Until next time-Phantom


	16. On My Own

AN: I have good news for you guys! I'm writing a new story! This story will be one-shots based around the songs from Wicked. Some songs will have multiple one-shots, others won't. I'm going to start it soon, but before I do here's the newest chapter of WTC. This chapter will be OMO. Keep in mind, Éponine still loves Marius, but she will come to her senses soon. I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16: On My Own

Éponine crept around the corner, back towards the gate, as Enjolras left. She knew where he was heading. The café to plan for the funeral tomorrow. She sighed, realizing that her best friend could possibly die.

She reached the gate and gently pulled the letter from the bars. She turned it in her hands and felt her heart drop when she saw, _Marius_, written in cursive on the front. It's from Cosette, no doubt, she thought sadly. She opened the envelope and read the gentle cursive sprawled on the page.

_My Dear Marius,_

_ I'm afraid that we may never see each other again. My father has just told my brother and I that we are to leave for England as soon as possible. _

_ I hate to go and leave you mon cheri, but I'm afraid I must. I'll never forget you, and I hope you won't forget me as well. You will always be in my heart_

_Yours for now and always,_

_Cosette_

She closed the letter and felt a tear drip down her nose. So, they really did love each other, she thought. She moved away from Rue Plumet and sighed as she felt the gentle summer rain fall on her.

She walked towards the Café Musian, near her home, and lifted her skirt as she walked. The rain made her melancholy worsen. She began to hum, then she started singing softly.

"On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him 'till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes, and he has found me." Her soft voice carried through the empty streets. She wrapped her arm around herself.

"In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights, are misty in the river. In the darkness the trees are full of starlight. And all I see is him and me forever and forever." She smiled at the thought of them getting married and staring a family. Her smile fell when she remembered that he had Cosette.

"And I know, it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself, and not to him. And all though, I know that he is blind, still I say there's a way for us. I love him, but when the night is over. He is gone, the river's just a river." She walked down an ally to take shelter from the rain. She leaned her back against a wall.

"Without him the world around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers. I love him, but everyday I'm learning. All my life, I've only been pretending." She slid down the wall, not able to keep herself up in her grief. She knew it was silly, but she loved him.

"Without me, his world will go on turning. A world that's full of happiness, that I have never known!" She let her head drop to her knees. She sniffed as tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. She wished Enjolras was here to make her feel better. He always knew what to say and how to treat her.

"I love him, I love him." She looked up, realizing she had sat down near her home. "I love him, but only on my own." She wiped her nose and eyes. She stood slowly and made her way inside the building. She looked at the letter in her hand.

_Should I give it to him?_, she asked herself.

_No!_, one side screamed.

_Yes!_, the other said. She felt conflicted. If she gave him the letter, it was over. If she didn't give him the letter she still had a small chance. She knew it was wrong, but she shoved the letter in her chemise.

_Enjolras would be disappointed in you, Éponine_, her subconscious told her.

_Who cares?_, she thought back. She had loved Marius for to long and she wasn't about to give him up.

* * *

AN: So, our dear 'Ponine is a little confused right now. Don't fret, she will see the light soon. I know it's short, but hey we all know what's next. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did. Until next time-Phantom


	17. One Day More!

AN: Hey guy! This took forever write! I wanted it to look nice and I hope it does! I got a lot of reviews about Enjonine. Don't worry their moment will appear soon. I have this chapter then I will post Éponine's big revelation about who she really loves. Also, my story got compared to chocolate cake, so I'm pretty happy! Thanks for being awesome and reviewing guys! Alright I now present One Day More! I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: One Day More!

Valjean let out a sigh of relief as the carriage rolled up. He opened the door and put in their cases before he helped Cosette in. He prayed that Enjolras would join them soon.

_One day more. Another day, another destiny. This never ending road to calvary. These men who seem to know my crime will surely come a second time. One day more._

Cosette let out a melancholy sigh. Valjean looked over at her with concern.

"Are you alright Cosette?" He asked her gently. She looked at him, surprised, and nodded.

"Oui, Papa. I was just thinking about Julien." Cosette replied. She was thinking of her brother, but she was also thinking of her darling Marius. She hoped that he received her letter.

* * *

Éponine smiled when she saw Marius approach her.

"Evening Monsieur." She called out casually. He smiled at her in return. The look of love was still in his eyes and she frowned. Of course he was thinking of Cosette.

"Are you alright, 'Ponine?" He asked, his smile falling. He stepped towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at his hand then up at his face. His eyes were full of concern and trust. She had to tell him some of the truth.

"Cosette is gone." She whispered looking down. Marius laughed slightly. How on Earth did he find this funny?

"You must be joking, 'Ponine." He chuckled. She looked up and shook her head. Marius' smile fell once more and his eyes reflected pain. So he really did love her.

"What do you mean she's g-gone?" He asked.

"She left with her father. They're going to England." She told him. Marius' eyes widened before he tore out of the building. Éponine leaned against the way and sighed. He would never love her.

* * *

Marius ran and ran until he reached Rue Plumet. He ran to the garden and tugged on the gate. He frowned when it opened. This was not good. He ran inside and straight for the door. He knocked, or pounded, on the door.

No response.

His heart literally shattered. He stepped back like he had been wounded.

She left.

She didn't even tell him. He stood there, rooted to the spot.

"I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted?" He sighed. His heart hurt. He would never see her again.

* * *

Cosette watched as the grimy grey streets of Paris rolled by. She didn't want to leave. Not without seeing Marius one last time. She and her father sat in silence. They couldn't think of anything to speak about.

Marius. She barely got to see him. She never kissed him or held him. Her heart ached for him. She mind ached for him. Her whole body ached for him.

_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away, and yet with you my world has started_, Cosette thought miserably. England felt like it was anther world entirely. Especially without Marius.

_Will we ever meet again?_, Marius thought. A life without Cosette would mean nothing to him. She was his everything now. Now she was gone. Possibly forever.

_I was born to be with you_. Cosette thought that was a little ridiculous, but it was true. As soon as she saw him she felt an instant connection. A bond that couldn't be broken.

_And I swear I will be true_. Marius would never look at another woman the same way he would look at Cosette. He would never love another woman. He would find Cosette, or he would die trying to.

* * *

Éponine let out a hiss as she pulled the cloth of her bindings around her breasts. She had to protect Marius and Enjolras. She had to disguise herself. Enjolras wouldn't let a woman fight on his barricade, so she had to put on men's clothing.

_One more day all on my own_, Éponine thought bitterly. She had Enjolras, but other than that she was alone. No one cared for her, except for Enjolras. No paid attention to her, again, except for Enjolras. She had barely any friends, save for Enjolras. _You think about him a lot don't you?_

She ignored her subconscious and continued wrapping.

_One more day with him not caring. Enjolras cares. He cares a lot. Are you suggesting something? If you mean, am I suggesting that Enjolras likes you, then yes. He doesn't like me! Oh, sweetie, you are blind!_

She finished her bindings and slipped on one of her father's shirts, trying to ignore the fight inside her head. _I don't like him, I don't_.

_What a life I might have known. You could have a life with Enjolras. Would you stop mentioning him! I don't like him! Yes, you do!_

_But he never saw me there. Enjolras sees you clear as day. He doesn't love me! Who would love me? Enjolras would! Stop it!_

Éponine slammed her beloved cap on her head, as if that would stop the conversation. She stood up and looked at her reflection in the cracked mirror. She pulled on a trench coat and smiled. Perfect.

She quietly made her way out onto the street and began the walk to the Musain.

* * *

Enjolras felt pride swell in his chest when he saw what his friends were doing. They were so dedicated, and tonight was really proving that. He headed down the stairs to see what was going on down there.

_One more day before the storm_. He smiled when he saw the work everyone downstairs was accomplishing as well. Everything was going well, and soon everyone would be free.

_At the barricades of freedom_. Enjolras made his way outside and saw more people. He couldn't believe how many people supported the cause. He was glad that he was reaching the people. As he made his way back inside, men clapped his shoulder and shook his hand.

_When our ranks begin to form_.

"It's all pretty exciting, isn't Enjolras, dear?" Madame Houcheloup, the café's owner, asked him.

"Very, Madame." He responded, smiling. Before he left, he picked up her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him a shooed him away.

_Will you take your place with me?_ With everyone in here and outside, he hoped the cause would be successful.

_The time is now, the day is here. One day more._

* * *

Marius hadn't moved from his spot. He stood in the garden, feeling emotionless.

"Do I follow where she goes? Shall I join my brothers there?" He couldn't decide. He loved Cosette, but he was loyal to his friends. Now with the revolution coming closer, the choice was even harder.

"Do I stay and do I dare?" He made up his mind. He made his way towards the gate. Purpose in his step. He took one last look at the garden.

"I love you, Cosette." He whispered before exiting the garden. He turned and bolted towards the café.

* * *

Javert smiled as he saw the National Guard lined up.

"Are you ready, sir?" His army general asked.

"Oui." He responded and the general nodded, turing to give commands.

_One more day till revolution, we will nip it in the bud._

"We're prepared to move out, sir." Javert nodded. Yes, they would defeat those damn schoolboys.

_We'll be ready for these schoolboys. They will wet themselves with blood._

* * *

Monsieur and Madame Thénardier smirked as they watched everyone move about.

_Watch 'em run amok, catch 'em as the fall_. Oh these boys were fools, but they did make for good victims. Thénardier swiftly took some francs from a young man to busy to care.

Madame smiled as a student came over. She stopped him form heading upstairs and laid a kiss on his cheek. The boy flushed and looked mortified. He moved pass her and Madame held up his pistol.

_Never know your luck when there's a free for all. Here a little dip, there a little touch. Most of them are goners so they won't miss much._

* * *

Joly shivered as he sat down, despite the warm air in the café.

"What's wrong, mon ami?" Combeferre asked. Joly looked up.

"This woman kissed me. " he said, shivering again. Everyone looked at him and laughed. Joly sighed. That was not what he was expecting.

"One day till a new beginning! Raise the flag of freedom high!" Cheers rose up in the café as men prepared the muskets. Enjolras cleaned his off and looked up, hoping to see Marius.

"Every man will be a King. Every man will be a King!" Enjolras moved towards the window, surveying the crowd. This is it, he thought.

"There's a new world for the winning. There's a new world to be won. Do you hear the people sing?" Enjolras turned and was surprised when he saw Marius, red flag in hand, at the top of the stairs.

Marius smiled at him. "My place is here, I fight with you! I'll stay by your side during the fight, and we won't give in!" Cheers rose up throughout the room. Enjolras smiled and moved towards him.

"I'm glad you came, mon ami, but can we talk." He said, clasping Marius's shoulder. The brunette nodded and Enjolras led them away.

"Listen, that house you visited earlier. Well, that was my house." Enjolras began. Marius gasped slightly, but Enjolras continued. "Cosette is my sister and I just want you to know, if we get out of here alive and you continue to see her, I will kill you with my bare hands if you hurt her. So don't screw up, Pontmercy." Enjolras said. Marius gulped and nodded.

"Good, glad you understand. Now, we have work to do." Enjolras was suddenly jovial again and Marius was confused.

* * *

_One day more_

Valjean smiled when he saw the apartment. They would be safe. Cosette frowned when she saw the apartment. She would be leaving.

_ I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted? Tomorrow you'll be worlds away, and yet with you my world has started._

* * *

Éponine walked down the dark street._ I hope no one recognizes me_, she thought.

_One more day all on my own, what a life I might have known!_

_We will join these people's heroes. We will follow where they go. We will learn their little secrets, we will know the things they know._

_Tomorrow we'll be faraway, tomorrow is the judgement day._

Valjean shut the door of his home. _Hurry Julien_, he thought.

Javert smiled. "March out." He ordered.

Cosette and Marius sighed. _I love you_, they thought.

Éponine sat outside the café. _Be safe, 'Jolras_, she thought.

Enjolras looked out the window. _We will be victorious_, he thought firmly.

_Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in Heaven has in store! One more dawn, one more day, one day more!_

* * *

AN: This was really hard to write so, I hope you guys liked it. So, next will be Éponine's big revelation! Yay! Once again, I hope you guys liked it. Till next time-Phantom


	18. I Love Him

AN: And, I'm back! Did you miss me? Sorry, I've been busy lately. I've had jazz band in the morning and I had marching band practice today. So, band takes up a lot of time, but I don't mind, I love band. Anyways, this is the moment all my fellow Enjonine shippers have been waiting for. Éponine finally gets her act together! I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18: I Love Him

Éponine sat at one of the back tables in the upstairs room of the Musain. She kept her hat low so no one could recognize her. She looked at Marius every so often, but it was hard to watch him with Enjolras in the room.

Enjolras was rushing about the café, making sure everything was ready and in place. His golden curls were a wild mess, she loved it. His blue eyes were wide and lit up with excitement. He held himself proudly, and it made her smile. Why hadn't she noticed how handsome he was before?

A few times he looked in her direction and she pulled her hat lower and shrunk down in the chair. Other than that, no one noticed her. For that, she was thankful. She could watch her boys, more specifically her Enjolras, from a safe distance.

_Your Enjolras?_, her subconscious asked. She blushed when she realized what she thought. _No, Éponine, he's not yours._ She scolded herself. _Besides, you love Marius. What about Cosette? Marius doesn't need you, he has Cosette._

Éponine frowned. _It's true, you can't deny it_, her subconscious said. Éponine let out a sigh, lifting her eyes back towards Enjolras. She smiled when she saw him kneeling so he could converse with Gavroche. _My boys_, she thought.

_So, you do love him!_, her inner voice exclaimed. N_o, I love him like a friend, nothing more, nothing less._ She tried to convince herself of this, but why was Enjolras suddenly looking more and more handsome by the minute?

_I must be going crazy_, she thought. _Crazy for him_, her inner voice sang. She growled. _I DON'T LOVE HIM!_ She looked up when she saw someone sit across from her.

It was Grantaire.

"Hello, 'Ponine." He smiled as she cursed.

"How did you know?" She asked quietly. He chuckled softly and she looked offended.

"Well, by the way you're staring at Enjy over there, I figured it was you. You do that a lot." He said, teasing her. She blushed and was suddenly interested in the table. Grantaire laughed again, and her cheeks grew warmer.

"I'm not staring at him." She hissed.

"Yes you do." Grantaire replied. "Do you like him, or something?" Éponine's head snapped up at the comment.

"What?!" She nearly shrieked, "No! Are you crazy? I think you've drunk to much wine for your own good."

"I'm not blind, 'Ponine. I can see it clear as day. You love him, and by the looks of it, he likes you as well." She looked at him, confused.

_Enjolras, loves me?_, was the only thing she could think of.

"Enjolras, loves me?" She said aloud this time. Grantaire whistled lowly.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" He asked her and she shrugged in response.

"I guess I don't." She answered. Grantaire sat forward.

"Listen, you should get over Marius. If he's can't see how great you are, then move on. Haven't you noticed how Enjolras has always been there for you? You should forget Marius, and defiantly don't risk your life for his." Éponine tried to interrupt him, but he held up a hand, "Don't even. I know what you're planning. Please, don't go to the barricades, Enjolras couldn't live with himself if he knew you were in any kind of danger."

"So, he really does love me." She said. _Why hadn't I notice sooner?_

"Oui," Grantaire replied, "I overheard him telling Combeferre, when they thought I was passed out in the corner." Éponine smiled.

"So, do you like him?" Grantaire asked her, teasingly. She blushed.

"Maybe a little." She mumbled. Grantaire smiled.

"Good enough for me. If we win this damn thing, you better tell him that, or I will tell him myself." He stood up and patted her shoulder, "Good talk, 'Ponine. I'll see you later." He walked off and she smiled.

_Thanks, Grantaire_, she thought. After their talk, Éponine felt lighter. _I love Enjolras, of all people_, she thought. She laughed quietly.

"I love Enjolras." She repeated aloud. She looked over at him and Gavroche. Her smiled widened when Gavroche threw his arms around Enjolras' neck. Enjolras chuckled and wrapped his arms around the boy's back.

They looked like brothers, or a father and son. They could be a happy family after the revolution. Get married, have children, grow old together. Éponine smiled. She hadn't thought about Marius once, no her thoughts were occupied with the blonde leader.

_I love him_, she decided firmly. _I can't believe I couldn't see that before. I love Enjolras._ She smiled, giddily, before settling back in her chair, content to watch the boys prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

AN: Yay, for Éponine finally coming to her senses! Also, Grantaire is amazing! I love him! Now that the revolution is upon us, who would you like to survive? Keep in mind, not everyone can make it out alive. I'm keeping Enjolras, Éponine, Marius, and Combeferre alive. I hope you enjoyed, review if you did, and when you review, tell me who you want to live. P.S 10 points to who ever can spot my Frozen reference. It's small, but it's there. Alright, till next time-Phantom


	19. Do You Hear The People Sing?

AN: Hello! So, the revolution is finally upon us! I've decided to keep my little buddy Gav alive as well. He's to cute to kill off! What will happen now that Éponine loves Enjolras? Let's see! I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19: Do You Hear The People Sing?

Enjolras did a last minute head count as the boys gathered around him. Everyone was here, good.

"Alright men, this is it. Our moment is right here." A cheer rose up from the group of boys. Enjolras smiled at them as his eyes locked with. Marius. _Just the person I was looking for_, he thought.

"Marius," Enjolras called out to him. Marius looked up, surprised. He looked around and pointed a finger at himself. Enjolras nodded. "yes you, are there any other Marius' here?" Marius turned red.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Never mind, I need you to stand across from me when we get out there." Marius looked shocked again.

"Me?" He asked, eyes wide. Enjolras nodded firmly. Jeez, why is this kid out of it today?

"Yes, Pontmercy, you. I want you to watch me. When I give you a signal, we'll begin our protest. Good?" He told him. Marius nodded firmly.

"All good, chief."

"Let's move out then." Enjolras straightened his red jacket before leading the men out to where the mourners were gathered, red flag in hand.

* * *

The boys expertly placed themselves about, blending with everyone else. Éponine was there as well, standing next to an unsuspecting Courfeyrac. Enjolras stood near Prouvaire, Marius and Joly across from them.

Enjolras heard the hooves clacking against the stones and shifted his eyes towards the sight. Hundreds of guards rode by on their horses, Lamarque's casket on a giant cart was pulled by more horses behind them.

Enjolras shifted his eyes once more and caught Marius' gaze. He gave the other man a nod, to which Marius responded with a small nod of his own. Good, everything was set.

As Lamarque's casket came closer and closer, Enjolras and the Les Amis began their song.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men. It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again." Many of the other mourners looked at them.

"Maman, what are they doing?" A small girl asked her mother, quietly. The woman looked down at the girl before responding.

"I'm not sure, dear." She said. The song continued, people joining this time.

"When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes." Enjolras shifted slightly. He casted a look at Prouvaire.

"Get ready." He said through his teeth. Prouvaire nodded.

"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?" Enjolras caught Marius' eye and nodded. He shifted in more when Marius began to move as well. With a sort of pounce, Enjolras leapt forward, like a cat on its prey. Marius followed his movements.

Enjolras held the flag up, waving it around. People were shocked. Marius in the meantime had busied himself with climbing onto Lamarque's casket.

"Then join the fight that will give you the right to be free!" The other revolutionaries came out of the crowd, gathering around the cart to walk with it. The people were inspired. They to moved out to join the men. Enjolras made his way towards the cart and began to heave himself up.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men. It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Enjolras was now a top, with the help of Marius, waving the flag triumphantly.

Éponine trotted along side the cart, her gaze locked firmly on Enjolras. Marius patted his shoulder.

"Good?" He asked. Enjolras smiled.

"Good." He replied. The people jumped into the next line of the song.

"Will you give all you can give so that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live. Will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!" The guards, sensing the disturbance in the crowd, began to pull away.

"More soldiers!" The captain cried. "We need more soldiers!" The cart continued rolling down the street. The revolutionaries began the final verse of their song.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men. It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Enjolras punched the flag in the air, breathing heavily.

Thousands upon thousands of soldiers were in front of them. Enjolras set the flag down and he and Marius drew their guns. They held the weapons in front of them, prepared for the worst.

"Draw!" The captain commanded. The soldiers proceeded to draw their swords. Some of the National Guard had placed themselves near by. Javert had hidden himself in the crowd, dressed as a commoner.

"Don't shoot until I tell you." Enjolras hissed. Marius tightened the grip on his gun and nodded. The crowd sprang to life when a shot was heard. An elderly woman fell to the ground, dead.

"Shit." Enjolras cursed, backing into Marius on accident. Marius was shocked.

"Is she-" Marius couldn't even finish his question. Enjolras looked at him solemnly. Marius knew the answer then. Enjolras placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He killed an innocent woman! Murderer!" Combeferre shouted, dragging the National Guardsmen out from hiding. The man was shaking in fear.

There was a cry of, "Charge!", and all he'll broke lose.

* * *

AN: Ok, kind of cliffhanger ending. So, next will be the constructing of our beloved barricade, then Enjolras discovers Éponine. Alright I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did. Until next time-Phantom


	20. To The Barricades!

AN: Hey! Reviews came in fast on that last one. Apparently you guys can't wait for the death scenes. It's ok, the Les Amis are just sitting in a corner, sobbing silently. Just kidding, they're trapped in a room, where I take care of them. Anyways, the building of the barricade will begin now! Oh, Cosette and Valjean will appear in the chapter as well. I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20: To The Barricades!

Marius jumped from the cart and made his way towards a horse. Enjolras was still on top of Lamarque's casket, shooting soldiers who came near him.

"Enjolras, on your right!" Marius shouted. Enjolras shot the man. He nodded his thanks towards Marius. Marius heaved himself upon the horse, flag with him and he tore off in the direction of the café.

Enjolras, now on the ground, cried, "To the barricades!" Everyone turned and ran. The Les Amis followed Marius all the way back to the café. When they arrived Marius ran inside.

He found Grantaire, a bottle in his hand and a woman on his lap. Marius rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder.

"Get off your ass, it's begun!" He hissed, rushing upstairs. Grantaire, registering what Marius had said, gently pushed the woman off his lap and stood.

Outside, Courfeyrac had called up to the women living on the street.

"We need as much furniture as you can throw down!" He called up and furniture toppled out of windows. The barricade went under construction.

Tables, chairs, couches, a piano, even a carriage were added to the massive structure. Enjolras had caught Marius' eye once and nodded at him, Marius had smiled in return.

Grantaire was arguing with Madame Houcheloup over a chair. The woman was frustrating him to no end.

"Just give me the damn thing!" He pleaded.

"No." She said firmly. Grantaire sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice." He kissed the woman grabbing the chair from underneath her. He broke away and ran away with a cry of, "Thank you, Madame!"

As the building continued, Enjolras realized that he had no idea when the army would strike.

"I need a volunteer!" He called. "Someone who can find out their plan and when they will attack." No one volunteered and Enjolras was getting frustrated. Then a man, who looked awfully familiar, volunteered. Enjolras praised The Lord that this man was willing to help.

"See the people unite." Prouvaire said, patting the man's shoulder.

"I pray you're right." Grantaire, ever the cynic, replied.

Combeferre handed the man a gun, "Dogs will bark."

"Fleas will bite!" Gavroche shouted.

"They will do what is right." Bousset said. Enjolras was tossed the flag. He climbed stop the massive structure.

"Red, the blood of angry men. Black the dark of ages past." He placed the flag atop the barricade as men gathered around, weapons ready. "Red, a world about to dawn. Black, the night that ends at last." He pulled up his gun and aimed. Prepared for battle.

* * *

Valjean paced the floor of the apartment. Cosette sat on the couch, biting her lip, worrying. Enjolras was not back yet and both were panicking. Valjean uttered a cry of despair.

"Where is that damn boy?!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the mantle. Cosette, surprised at the act, let out a yelp. Valjean turned, his eyes apologetic. He frowned.

"Sorry. I'm just worried. Lord knows what he's doing." Valjean apologized. Cosette nodded in understanding.

"I understand, Papa. I'm worried as well. I pray that he returns soon." When Julien didn't show up last night, they figured he had stayed with Combeferre for the night. Valjean was expecting his son to show up in the morning, apologizing for not coming home. That was not the case.

Julien had been missing for a day now, and Valjean just prayed the boy wasn't laying anywhere, bleeding, possibly dying. He shuddered at the thought of his precious boy dead.

_Stop it Valjean, he's alright, he'll be here soon_, he convinced himself. He looked at the clock, 8 p.m. He turned to Cosette.

"I'm going to look for him. Stay here in case he comes back." She nodded and Valjean slipped on his coat. _This boy'll be the death of me_, he thought.

* * *

Cosette let out a cry and flopped back against the couch. _Where are you, Julien?_, she thought. She was worried sick and thinking about Marius didn't help. Wait, Marius, he was a revolutionary. Was he not? She remembered seeing the rosette pinned to his jacket.

_I've seen that before_, she thought._ Yes! Julien had one on his coat too! Wait, wasn't Lamarque's funeral, today? Yes, it was! That means, Julien and Marius must be at those dreadful barricades!_

If her father was angry before, he would be absolutely livid now. No, she wouldn't even tell him. That would just worry him even more. She would keep this to herself, and pray that her boys made it out alright.

* * *

AN: So, Cosette isn't the dumb blonde everyone makes her out to be. I believe that she's very smart and I love her. I don't get why people hate her. "She stole Marius!", is not a valid argument. She's supposed to be perfect, she's the personification of light and love. This was kind of short as well, but hey, I'm so tired! So, next will be more Enjolras and Éponine interaction, but no love confessions yet. I have that all planned out. Also, Javert returning to the barricade shall appear. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did. Until next time-Phantom


	21. The Time Is Time

AN: Hey! So, 20 chapters already! Everyone is getting excited, I'm getting excited. Let's do this thing! Alright Enjolras and Éponine will interact here, Javet will return to the barricade, and there will be more Cosette and Valjean. I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: The Time Is Here

Things around the barricade were slow. The National Guard hadn't arrived yet and their spy was nowhere to be seen. Still everyone was on guard. Enjolras had placed himself on top of the barricade, looking at the men and woman below. There was one certain boy that caught his eye.

The boy was thin, wearing a trench coat that made him look smaller than he was. The cap on the boy's head was awfully familiar. Enjolras looked at the boys face. It was different from a regular boy's face. It was too pretty.

Enjolras noticed the way the boy stayed near Gavroche. No, it couldn't be 'Ponine. He jumped from the barricade and made his way towards him. He tapped the boy's shoulder and the boy jumped.

"Excuse me, I don't believe we've met. I'm Enjolras, and you are?" He kept his tone casual. No need to jump to conclusions yet. The boy turned and Enjolras could see his face better.

Those eyes. Enjolras had seen those eyes before. They were Éponine's. He had to get her alone. _Oh, you want to get her alone_, his subconscious teased. _Not like that!_ Enjolras was brought out of his argument when the boy- Éponine spoke up.

"Victor." She responded. He noticed that she had dropped her voice, trying to sound masculine. He nodded.

"Alright, Victor, may I speak to you, alone?" He asked. Éponine looked confused, but nodded her consent. Enjolras led her into the empty café. No one noticed his disappearance.

"What do you need to speak with me about?" She asked. Enjolras stepped forward and pulled the cap off. Éponine jumped after it, but it was to late.

"Cut the act, Éponine. You may have fooled everyone else, but not me." Éponine glare at him and he returned the gesture. "Now, tell me why you're here."

Her glared softened and she grabbed her cap back. "I'm here to protect Gavroche, and you." She mumbled at the end. Enjolras looked surprised.

"Me?" He asked. Éponine nodded, she was blushing a little. Enjolras was shocked. Doesn't she love Marius?

"Aren't you here for Marius?" He asked, regaining his composure. Éponine looked at him, about to reply when Gavroche rushed in.

"Enjolras! The spy, he's back!" Enjolras nodded and looked back at Éponine.

"We'll talk later." He said, following Gavroche out the door. Éponine sighed. That could have gone better, she thought. She didn't go out, but opted to stay inside. Maybe Enjolras would let her stay if she was out of the way.

* * *

Outside the café, their spy had returned. He explained how he had gone to where the National Guard was. He said he went through each line and counted every man. Enjolras decided to let him back in.

"Better beware they have armies to spare. And the danger is real, we will need all our cunning to bring them to heed." This wasn't good.

"Have faith, if you know what their movements we'll spoil their game. There are ways that our people can fight. We shall overcome their power. Don't give up hope yet." Enjolras said, once many of the men had groaned at the last bit of news.

The spy spoke up again. "I have overhead their plans. There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve you out, before they start a proper fight. Concentrate their force, hit us when it lights." That made no sense. Why would the guard wait until dawn?

"Liar!" Gavroche called out. What is that boy doing?, Enjolras thought. "Good evening dear inspector, loving evening my dear." Inspector? No, it couldn't be...

"Don't believe him, it's all lies. For this, my friends, is Inspector Javert!" The man started to panic, and Courfeyrac and Grantaire leapt forward, keeping him in place.

"Bravo, little Gavroche. You're brilliant." Courfeyrac praised the boy.

"What are we going to do with him, chief?" Prouvaire asked, gun trained on Javert.

"Take this man and throw him in the tavern. The people will decide your fate Inspector Javert." Enjolras said.

"Shoot me now or shoot me later. Every schoolboy to his fort. Death to each and every traitor. I renounce your people's court." Javert spat. Courfeyrac and Grantaire shoved him towards the tavern, Enjolras and Combeferre followed them.

When they shoved Javert through the doors, he shoved the boys off of him. Courfeyrac stumbled and Grantaire hit the wall. Javert turned and punched Enjolras square across the jaw. Enjolras grunted in pain.

Javert moved to a table and pulled out a stick. The boys struggled with him, and Enjolras eventually got hold of the stick. Enjolras hit Javert and he was out cold. The boys breathed heavily and sighed.

"Enjolras, do you hear that?" Combeferre asked him. Enjolras strained his hearing. He heard footsteps, thousands of footsteps. No one breathed nor moved. As the steps grew closer, the boys sprung into action.

They rushed out of the café, and grabbed their guns.

* * *

Cosette looked up when she heard the door open. Papa walked through the door, looking defeated.

"How did the search go, Papa?" She asked, knowing full well that it was a failure. Papa shut the door and sighed, sitting down next to her.

"I couldn't find him anywhere. I'm so worried Cosette." He confessed. Cosette bit her lip. Should I tell him?, she wondered. You'll just add to his worry, but you'll be helping him at the same time.

Cosette cleared her throat delicately. "Papa, I believe I know where Julien is." She spoke up. Papa snapped his head up and looked at her.

"Where? Where is he?" He asked quickly. Cosette sucked in a breath.

"He's at the barricade." She said. Papa looked at her disbelievingly.

"Cosette, you can't possibly be serious. Julien would never do such a thing! He's a good boy. He would never do something like that." He said, trying to convince himself.

Cosette frowned, "But, it's true!" She exclaimed in a very unladylike fashion. Valjean shook his head.

"Cosette, please, stop this ridiculousness. Julien is not at the barricade. Now, please, can we just drop the subject." Papa stood and headed towards his room. He turned to her, "You should get some rest. Goodnight Cosette." He said, entering his room.

Cosette groaned in frustration. Why didn't Papa believe her? She was so frustrated. She sighed and heaved herself up, making her way towards her room. She barely slept that night, for she was to busy worrying about Julien and Marius. Please be alright, she prayed. With that she fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

AN: Alright, so there you go! Hey, yinz are going to love me for this, next is the Enjonine love confession! Yay! Also, Valjean will begin his journey to the barricade. I hope you enjoyed, review if you did. Till next time-Phantom


	22. A Little Fall of Rain

AN: Ok, here it is, the moment everyone has been waiting for, the Enjonine moment! So, the first attack is here and Valjean will get the note from Marius. I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 22: First Attack and Little Fall of Rain

When the revolutionaries made it outside, they heard the footsteps stop. Enjolras climbed up the barricade, peering over the edge. Thousands of National Guardsmen were waiting on the other side.

"Get down, Enjolras." Marius hissed. Enjolras ducked down as the Army Officer called out,

"Who's there?" Enjolras looked at his comrades before he answered.

"French Revolution." He called back. There were a few moments of silence.

"Fire!" After that command was given shot were fired. All the boys quickly retaliated. The grabbed their own guns, and fired back. As the fight went on, the National Guardsmen moved forward. They climbed the barricade, hoping to get better aim.

One guard had targeted Enjolras, and Éponine watched in horror as he pointed the gun at Enjolras' heart. Éponine felt her heart lurch as she reached forward.

"Enjolras, look out!" She called. She threw herself in front of him, and grabbed the gun. She pulled it towards her chest and the bullet was shot. Éponine yelped and fell back.

Marius has grabbed a barrel of gun powder and a torch. He scaled the barricade, and hit the officer who has fired the shot. He turned towards the officer, who was right in his face.

"Fall back, fall back or I blow the barricade." Marius commanded. All the fighting stopped, and the revolutionaries went white.

"Blow it up, and take yourself with it." The officer said back. Marius moved the torch closer to the barrel.

"And myself with it."

"Christ," Courfeyrac whispered. The officer gave in.

"Back!" He called, and moved away. Enjolras ripped the torch out of Marius' hand. He climbed down and threw it in a barrel of water, listening to the hiss as it blew out.

"Marius, what the hell were you thinking?" Combeferre asked angrily. Marius ignored him as Feuilly complemented him.

Enjolras was still in shock over the whole thing, but was pulled out of it when he saw his 'Ponine lying on the ground. He moved towards her, and gently lifted her chin. She gasped in surprise, and pulled her coat around her tightly.

"Enjolras," she whispered, as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eye, "are you alright?" She asked. He nodded, watching the her hand was placed over her chest, and how she grimaced. She seemed to be in pain.

"Are you alright, 'Ponine?" He asked her as well. She nodded, but he didn't believe her. He pulled on her hand gently, and she tried to pull away from him. His strength over powered her, and he managed to remove her hand.

He gasped when he saw bright red blood soaking through her jacket. He pulled the jacket open, and saw red staining her shirt as well. Éponine moaned in pain.

"Éponine, what happened?" He asked, shocked. She smiled, and brushed a curl from his face.

"Do you remember when that gun was pointed at you?" She asked. He nodded, remembering. "Do you wonder why it didn't shoot you?" Her voice was slightly raspy. He did wonder.

She swallowed before going on. "Well, I stopped it. I grabbed the gun and pointed it at myself. I told you I was here to protect you." She laughed slightly, pulling her into his lap. She shuddered, despite the warm air, and let her head rest on Enjolras' chest.

"Éponine, what have you done?" Enjolras whispered. She smiled.

"I did it because I love you." She answered. He paused. Did she really just say that? _Well, well, well ,well ,well, look at that_, his subconscious said.

"What?" He said, wanting to know if he heard her right.

"I said, I love you, and I realize that it was always you. It was never Marius. Grantaire, believe it or not, helped me open my eyes." Enjolras laughed, and stroked her cheek.

"Oh, 'Ponine, my darling Nina, I love you too. I always have, ever since we were children." He confessed.

"You've waited that long?!" She asked. He nodded.

"I would wait forever for you, 'Ponine." She smiled, the gasped in pain. Enjolras panicked.

"Oh God, you're hurt. You need help. Joly!" He shouted. Éponine shook her head.

" Don't you fret, my dear 'Jolras. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." Enjolras grasped her hand. "You're here, that's all I need to know. And you will keep me save, and you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowed grow." She closed her eyes, and rested against his shoulder.

Enjolras jostled her, and she opened her eyes. "But you will live, my dear. Dear God above. If I could close your wounds with words of love." Éponine looked at him, eyes full of love.

"Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me." Another wave of pain hit, and she gasped.

"Hush a bye, my sweet, 'Ponine." He whispered. "You won't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, could hardly hurt you now. I'm here, ma cherie."

"That's all I need to know." She responded. "And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close."

"And I will stay with you. Till you are well again."

"And rain, will make the flowers grow." They spoke together. Éponine leaned up, and gently kissed him. It was the happiest he had ever felt. Joly came over, breaking the couple apart, and looked over her wound.

"I can get it out, you're lucky 'Ponine. Enjolras bring her into the café." Joly order, walking into the café. Enjolras carefully lifted Éponine, who snuggled into him. He smiled.

"Don't get to comfortable, cherie." He teased. She laughed. Enjolras walked into the café, feeling better than he had felt in years.

* * *

Marius walked over to Gavroche, who was sitting outside the café, waiting for Éponine. When he saw Marius he smiled.

"How can I help ya, M'sieur?" The cheeky boy asked. Marius smiled.

"Can you deliver this note for me?" He asked. Gavroche smiled, and nodded. He stood up, and took off. Marius laughed a little at the boy. After getting shot, Éponine had given him the letter from Cosette. Devastated, Marius wrote a response, but realized that he didn't know where she was.

Luckily, Enjolras told him the address, but like a good older brother, threatened him once more. Marius, scared out of his mind, nodded and promised no harm would come to her. He sighed, hoping Cosette got his letter.

* * *

Valjean was startled when he heard a knock at the door. _Who could it be at this late hour? Please, Lord, don't let it be Javert._ Valjean opened the door, slowly, and looked down to see a little boy standing there.

"Letter from the barricade." The boy gave him a cheeky grin. This young boy reminded him of Enjolras, and Valjean's heart ached.

"The barricade? I'll take it." He held out his hand, and the boy returned the gesture. Valjean smiled, and pulled out some money.

"Something for me, and something for you. See ya later, Monsieur!" The boy called cheerily. Valjean smiled, but it faded when he realized that the boy was headed back to the barricades.

"Boy, you stay away from the barricade, understand?" The boy just smiled, and headed down the stairs. Valjean sighed, and looked at the letter. It was addressed to Cosette. Who knew she was here? Maybe it was from his son!

Valjean opened the letter, and began to read.

_Dearest Cosette,_

_I was saddened to hear of your departure from Paris. It felt like we had only just met, but my world was reborn when we did. Ah, my Cosette, my heart aches for you. My friend, Enjolras, informed me that you are his sister. I was shocked to hear this. I never would have suspected that our leader had a sister! I promise, we'll fight with every ounce of our strength. Enjolras, Éponine, and I will make it home to you._

_Love,_

_Marius_

Valjean was shocked. _So, Cosette was right. Julien is at the barricades. With this Marius. I have to find my boy._ Valjean raced back inside, and told Cosette he would be back soon. She didn't question him.

Valjean ran out onto the street and headed towards the café. _Oh, Julien please be alright._

* * *

AN: Sorry this took so long! I had marching band practice again. Which reminds me, I have an announcement. I won't be able to post on Friday or Saturday. I'm going on a trip with the marching band, so no updates. Sorry! Oh, and none on Sunday either, I'm going to New York to see the Pirates and the Yankees. Again, sorry! I hope all you Enjonine fans out there enjoyed! Review if you did, and be sure to check out my other stories! Till next time-Phantom


	23. Night of Anguish

AN: I'm back! Did you miss me? I had lots of fun on the band trip, and New York was good too. Well, here we are, Valjean will be arriving at the barricade now, and he will be confronting his son. Oh, Enjy is in big trouble. I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 23: Night of Anguish

Valjean was surprised that he had made it past all of the National Guardsmen. He had managed to knock one unconscious, and take the man's uniform. Now all that he had to do was make it to the barricade.

He kept in the shadows, along with the other guardsmen, and made sure he was armed. When he was led to an ally near the barricade, he let out a sigh of relief. He moved out of the shadows, wondering how he was to get inside.

His question was answered when some of the boys standing atop the barricade lifted their guns. He was confused at first, but quickly remembered that he was dressed like one of the guardsmen.

"Don't shoot," he said, holding up a hand in surrender. "Don't shoot. I come here as a volunteer." The men atop the barricade opened a passage, and let him through.

"Merci," he breathed. His thankfulness didn't last long, as more guns were pointed at him. He felt the gun in his hand being taken from his grasp. Valjean raised his hands again.

"You see that prisoner over there?" A student asked, gesturing with his head towards a figure sitting in the café. Valjean couldn't believe his eyes. It was Javert. The man who had been on his tail for years was now a prisoner.

Javert looked up and, upon recognizing Valjean, kept a firm gaze on him. Valjean shifted, but all the boys moved their guns with his movement.

"A volunteer like you," another student said. Javert volunteered to help them? That didn't sound right.

"A spy who calls himself Javert," a student said. So he was a spy. Well played, Javert, Valjean thought. That man was still as clever as ever.

"He's going to get it too," the same student from before said. "Get in there," the boy said, nudging him towards the café. "Get inside."

"Wait!" A voice cried. "Don't kill 'im, I know 'im," the young boy who had delivered the letter defended him. The other boys seemed to trust the kid, and slowly lowered their weapons.

"Enemy marks men on the roof!" Someone exclaimed. Valjean was prepared to help, but something stopped him. Right in the line of fire was his son. His Julien. Valjean acted quickly, and shoved him out of the way.

He grabbed a gun, and shot the man down. _So Julien is here_, Valjean thought. _Cosette was right._ The action had died down, and most of the boys carried on preparing other weapons.

Julien approached him, and Valjean knew instantly that his son was nervous. Julien had his hand gently brush a curl behind his ear, like he always did when he knew he was in trouble.

"Merci," Julien whispered. "Papa." He added as an afterthought. Valjean nodded. He looked around, making sure no one was watching, before he grabbed the sleeve of his son's red jacket. He pulled Julien inside the café.

"Julien Enjolras Fauchelevent," Valjean said. Oh was Julien in for it now. "Just what on God's green earth do you think you're doing here?!" Julien flinched at his father's harsh tone, and pulled his shoulders up to his ears.

"I'm sorry," Julien offered sheepishly. Valjean exploded.

"Sorry?" Valjean repeated hysterically. Julien shrank down further. "Sorry, doesn't cut it. You had your sister and I worried sick trying to find you! We thought something happened to you! But, no, here you are playing the hero, while Cosette and I are at home thinking you were dead! Good Lord!" Valjean began to pace.

"I have no words for your behavior, Julien," Valjean said regaining his composure. Julien was now staring at the ground, a blush of shame on his cheeks. "What am I going to do with you?" Valjean asked himself more than his son.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Julien said. "I wanted to tell you. I truly did, but I knew you would overreact like this. You've always been so protective of me. I love you, but Papa, I'm 21 years old, I think I can make my own decisions," Julien tried to plead with his father.

"Oh, no Julien," Valjean said. "That is not going to work. I don't care how old you are, you live under my roof. When you live under my roof, you obey my rules." Julien tried to break in, but Valjean stopped him. "You disobeyed me, and I'm extremely disappointed in you. We're going home, now," Valjean finished.

Julien was furious. "Stop treating me like a child! I'm not a little kid anymore! You can't keep telling me what to do!" Julien retaliated.

"Yes I can," Valjean replied. "And if you aren't a child, then why are you acting like one?" Valjean questioned. Julien looked hurt, and backed up. For the first time in years, Julien looked like he was about to cry.

"I hate you," he said finally. Valjean was shocked. Julien had never said that, even when he was a child.

"You don't mean that," Valjean tried to reason. He stepped forward, but his son backed up.

"Yes I do," Julien replied firmly. "I hate you. You never let me have my space. You're always hovering over me, and I can't take it. I hate you. I always have and I always will! I wish you would leave me alone! Just get away from me! I hate you!" Julien finished, full on sobbing now.

Valjean rushed forward, wrapping his arms around his son. "Shh, Julien calm down. It's alright. I forgive. I love you no matter what you say," Valjean soothed him. Julien cried harder.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Julien whispered. "I didn't mean that, any of it. I'm just so stressed, and I'm scared. Pap what happens if we don't win. Then what? What if my friends die? It'll be all my fault!" Julien confessed his fears, as Valjean rocked him, stroking his curls. _We haven't done this since he was a child_, Valjean thought fondly.

"Hush, now," Valjean said tenderly. "It won't be your fault. They followed you here, if I'm correct," Julien nodded. "Then they won't leave you now. They chose to be here. Now, take a deep breath," he commanded.

Julien took in a deep breath and released. "Good boy, now I want you to dry those tears. Can you do that for me?" Julien nodded, wiping his cheeks. Valjean smiled. "Good, now go back out there, and make me proud," he said.

Julien nodded. "Wait," he said. "I never got to thank you properly. You can have anything."

"I want Javert," Valjean replied without skipping a beat. Julien nodded handing him a knife and a gun.

"Do what you have to do, the man belongs to you." Valjean hugged his son, who hugged him back tightly.

"I love you," Julien whispered. Valjean kissed his curls.

"I love you too," he said. "Now, get out there." He ruffled his son's curls, sending him towards the door. Once Julien was out of the way, Valjean untied Javert from the pole he was leaning against.

He led the man outside.

* * *

AN: Ooh, cliff hanger! Well, we'll just have to wait. Sorry if Enjolras is OOC, I just wanted to show a different side of him. Every great leader has his moments where he stumbles, but he always picks himself back up again. If I was in his position, with constant stress on my shoulders, I would break down at some point. Also, yay for father/son fluff. They broke my heart with their cuteness. I hope you enjoyed, review if you did. Till next time-Phantom


	24. Clear Out of Here

AN: Ok, it's time for the Valjean/Javert confrontation take 2. Also best thing happened in school. We have to do this one thing where we present to the seniors, and we have to have quote. Well, I used an Aaron Tveit quote, typical fangirl, and my teacher asked me to get a picture of him. I laughed and said sure, but in my mind I was like, 'You don't even need to ask, I have like 5 billion already saved on my iPad.' That just proves how much of a fangirl I am. Anyways, I don't own Les Miserables. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 24: Clear Out of Here

Valjean made sure no one had followed them, and shut the backdoors to the café. He turned to Javert, who was standing there staring at the ground. Valjean moved closer and Javert looked up. Valjean pulled out the knife he was given, and for a fleeting moment he saw fear in Javert's cold, dead eyes.

"We meet again," Valjean said.

"You've hungered for this all your life," Javert replied. Valjean shook his head. "Take your revenge, a right you should kill with a knife."

Valjean moved closer. With one swift cut, he freed Javert's hands from their bond. Javert looked up in surprise. Valjean pushed him back.

"Get out of here," he hissed. Javert was looked confused.

"I don't understand," Javert said. Valjean shoved him again.

"Clear out of here," he growled. Javert stumbled, but moved away.

"I don't understand you, 24601," Javert said. "I've been so sure of everything else in my life, except for you. You have been a mystery to me since the day you were first brought to that prison in Toulouse. And here we are, you have the perfect opportunity to kill me, make me pay for all those years of you living in fear, and you let me go. I only have one question, why?"

Valjean shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "You've done your duty, nothing more. I don't blame you for a single thing. In fact, if it wasn't for you letting me go, which caused me to break parole, I wouldn't have my son or daughter. So for that, merci Javert."

Javert looked shocked. He opened his mouth, prepared to say something else, but shut it. He turned towards the ally.

"Just remember, if you let me go, and I find you, you will answer to me and the law. I hope you are aware of what you are doing. If I find you, you will never see your precious son or daughter again," Javert threatened.

"I am well aware of my actions and their consequences, Javert," Valjean replied. "If you want to find me, I'm at Rue de l'Homme-Armé in number five. No doubt our paths will cross again." Valjean turned, leaving Javert there.

Before he fully left, Valjean raised the pistol, and fired at the wall near Javert's head. The sound echoed, and Valjean hoped the schoolboys heard it. Javert was stunned for a brief moment, before he continued on.

Valjean watched as he left, feeling like he held the power for once, not Javert. Valjean turned, marching into the café, and out the doors into the main part of the barricade.

* * *

Valjean caught Julien's eye, and noticed how conflicted his child looked. His son nodded anyway and Valjean returned the gesture. He watched as his son moved from his post, handing his gun to another student with glasses.

Julien caught Valjean's arm and gently pulled him away from his friends. Once they were far enough away, Julien spoke.

"It's done, I suppose," he said quietly. Valjean nodded, and Julien let out a breath.

"Yes, it is done," Valjean said.

"I never asked why you were here," Julien changed the subject. Valjean didn't question him on it.

"I got the letter from that child-"

"Gavroche," Julien supplied. Valjean nodded.

"Gavroche, and I read it. I came here once I saw your name in the letter. Though, I would like to have a talk with the Marius boy."

"Believe me, I've already threatened him enough," Julien said. "I don't approve, but at least I know and trust him. But I swear if he hurts Cosette, I'll kill him." Valjean smiled at Julien's protectiveness.

"I'd still like to talk with him," Valjean said. Julien nodded.

"I'll introduce you two later, but there's someone else I want you to meet."

Valjean was led into the café and up the stairs. Lying on one of the tables was a young woman with bandages on her chest. Why would Julien bring him up here?

"Papa, I want you to meet my 'Ponine," Julien walked over to the girl, helping her to sit up. She was very pretty. Long brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. Valjean smiled at the girl.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle," Valjean said politely. "I'm Julien's father." The girl smiled.

"I'm Éponine," she replied. "I remember you from when you came to get Enjolras and Cosette all those years ago." Valjean's eyes lit up as he remembered the pretty little girl that Julien seemed to have taken a fancy to.

"So, you're the girl that's stole my son's heart," Valjean teased. Julien blushed a deep scarlet, staring at the floor. Éponine laughed, grabbing Julien's hand. She laid gentle kiss on the back of his hand.

"He's stolen mine as well," she replied. Julien blushed even more, if that was possible.

"Alright, can we stop embarrassing me now?" Julien asked. The other two laughed. "Papa, Éponine's been hurt, and I need you to transport her home safely."

Éponine suddenly looked panicked. "No, Enjolras, I'm not leaving you."

Julien shook his head. "Yes you are, you've already been injured once, and it won't happen again."

"I want to stay here with you," Éponine said, determined to have her way. Valjean interrupted before either one could anger the other.

"Mademoiselle, if you are hurt I think it best that I take you to my apartment. Cosette is there, she can take care of you," Valjean said.

Éponine was about to protest, but Julien spoke before she could.

"That sounds amazing," he said. Éponine glared, but he ignored her. Valjen smiled. _Already acting like they're married._

"Please, mademoiselle," Valjean reasoned. "Do this for Julien. I can tell that he cares for you deeply. Don't be foolish."

Éponine sighed, giving in. "Find, you win Enjolras. Are you happy?"

Julien grinned, kissing her cheek. "Very. Thank you for cooperating, love."

Valjean walked over to the table, lifting Éponine up gently. He turned towards his son.

"I'll be back shortly," he said. Julien nodded kissing Éponine's forehead.

"Be safe," he said, then headed back downstairs.

Valjen followed, sneaking out into an ally, making his way towards the apartment.

* * *

AN: Ok, so there was the confrontation take 2, and some more Enjonine fluff. God I love these two. I'm going to focus on Cosette and Éponine rebuilding their friendship next chapter. I hope you enjoyed, review if you did. Till next time-Phantom


	25. There's Something Now That Must Be Done

AN: Hi. Well this is awkward. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but finals and mini marching band camp got in the way. In other news, I play the mellophone now, and school is finished now. That means updates, hopefully, shall be more frequent. I'm going to try to finish this story. Once again sorry! Now it's time for some Éponine/Cosette friendship! I love these two as friends, they're so different from each other, but that's what makes them work. Cosette would probably have held a grudge, but being with Valjean, she would have forgiven Éponine eventually. I don't own Les Misérables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 25: There's Something Now That Must Be Done

Cosette jumped when she heard a loud knock on the door. She stood up quickly and gracefully made her way towards the door. She opened it and was surprised to see her Papa standing there with a person in his arms. Cosette moved aside, letting him slip past her. He placed the person on the couch and turned to face Cosette.

"Bonsoir Cosette," he said casually, as if this occurred every night. "I'd ask you why you were still up, but I need to fetch a doctor." He brushed past her, dropping a kiss on her head, then left once more.

Cosette, a little disgruntled at her father's behavior, turned to see the person, no woman, lying on the couch. She couldn't make out any of the woman's features, beside the fact that she was wearing men's clothing and an old brown cap covered her head. Cosette moved closer to the girl, hoping she didn't startle her, and cleared her throat delicately.

"Bonsoir," she said timidly. "My name is-"

"Cosette," the girl interjected. Cosette paused.

"H-how do you know my name?" The blond stuttered slightly. The other girl just smirked.

"You don't remember me?" she asked. "I haven't changed that much, have I?" Cosette swore she heard that voice before. It sounded like someone she knew from her childhood. It sounded like...

"Éponine?" Cosette asked. The other smiled and nodded.

"So you do remember!" Éponine exclaimed.

"Éponine, it's truly you," Cosette breathed out in wonderment.

"Oui, it's me," the brunette said. "Oh Cosette, I've missed you."

"'Ponine, I can't believe it's you," Cosette replied, smiling. She remembered the brunette better than she had in years. She remembered the girl who saved her from a beating on many occasions. The girl who slipped her and Julien food. The girl who Julien loved.

Cosette moved closer to Éponine and knelt down to hug her. Éponine returned to hug, patting Cosette's back. Cosette pulled back slightly, a question burning in the back of her mind.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was shot at the barricade trying to protect your brother," Éponine answered. Cosette gasped slightly, her blue eyes going wide. Éponine had been there, with Julien. She could've died, Julien could still die. Cosette sank to the floor with a moan.

"Oh Julien, you stupid stupid boy," Cosette whispered. Éponine placed a reassuring hand on the blond's shoulder.

"He's fine," Éponine said soothingly. "Your father is there. He'll protect Julien, and Marius as well." Cosette turned to her at the mention of Marius.

"You know Marius?" she asked. Éponine nodded.

"I'm the one who brought him to you," she said. Cosette didn't know what to say, so she chose to stay silent at that. The silence was broken by Valjean opening the door.

Cosette stood, smoothing out her nightgown, and moved away from Éponine as the doctor came over. She moved towards her father as the doctor checked Éponine's wounds.

"Papa," Cosette said, "may I speak to you?" He nodded and Cosette pulled him into the small kitchen.

"What is it Cosette?" Valjean asked hurriedly. "I have somewhere that I must be."

"Please tell me that you don't plan on returning to the barricade," Cosette said. Valjean just stared at her.

"Cosette," he said firmly, "I have to go. I have to protect Julien. I promise that we'll be fine and we will come home safely." Cosette frowned, but relented.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that," she answered stubbornly. Valjean smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Alright," he said. "We'll be back soon." With that Valjean took his leave, as the doctor finished up.

After redressing Éponine's wounds, the man explained that she was to remain in bed until she healed. Éponine had groaned at that, but a look from Cosette made her stop. Cosette paid the man, thanking him as she ushered him out.

When he left, she turned back towards the sulking Éponine. "Come on," Cosette said, helping her up. "Let's get you into bed."

Cosette led the brunette down the hall and into what would be Julien's room. She helped Éponine get comfortable before sitting down in a chair near her.

"Now, explain to me how this happened," Cosette said, gesturing towards the other girl's wound. Éponine shifted once more before beginning her story.

"Well, I was at the barricades trying to protect Enjolras, Marius and Gavroche-" Éponine began, but the blond cut her off.

"Gavroche is there too?" she asked worriedly. Éponine nodded.

"Oui, but he's fine. I promise," Éponine said. Cosette nodded for her to continue.

"As I was there, I saw your brother struggling with a National Guardsmen over a gun and the gun was pointed at his heart. Just as the shot was about to be fired, I jumped in the way and took the bullet myself." Éponine finished the story by gesturing towards her wound.

Cosette gasped and moved closer to the brunette. She gently picked up one of Éponine's hands and stroked the back of it in a comforting manner.

"Oh 'Ponine," she whispered, "that's awful!"

"But as you can see I'm alright," Éponine replied. "There's nothing to worry about."

Cosette nodded, still holding Éponine's hand. "Tell me about your life after we left," Cosette said after a few moments of silence. Éponine visible stiffened and Cosette squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry if I hit a sensitive subject," she apologized. "I just-"

"No. It's alright," Éponine assured her. "Life after you left was hard. The inn went bankrupt, so we closed it up and left. When we arrived at Paris, things went from bad to worse. Father got money the only way he though possible, stealing. He forced me and Gav to help him, but as soon as he got the chance, Gav ran away. So it was just me. I had no choice but to help my father. It sickened me."

"Oh 'Ponine," Cosette said.

"Father started helping the Patron Minette with their crimes and eventually I got close with Montparnasse. He was such a sweet boy then and I didn't know any better. I thought he loved me, but I was wrong. Soon I met Marius. We became fast friends and he looked past my home life and saw me for me," Éponine smiled.

"Well, I fell hard and fast for Marius, but he never returned my affections. Then I saw Enjolras agains and things changed. Suddenly, I wasn't thinking about Marius as much anymore, but I was still in love with him. Then Marius saw you and well, you know what happens after that," Éponine said.

"I never knew that you loved Marius," Cosette said thoughtfully after a moment of silence. Éponine laughed.

"I didn't want you to know. I wanted you and Marius to be happy. I didn't want to get in the way," she said. "After that the revolution was being planned and a friend of mine opened my eyes."

"How?" Cosette asked softly.

"He showed me who I truly loved. You see, it was never Marius. I was just in love with the idea of him, not him. It was Grantaire who showed me that it was Enjolras all along," Éponine sighed. "Then you know the rest."

Cosette smiled, squeezing Éponine's hand softly again. "I think you're extremely brave, Éponine. I admire you for that," she said.

"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep," Éponine said, closing her eyes. Cosette laughed and kissed the girl's forehead.

"No, I don't mind. Goodnight 'Ponine," Cosette whispered.

"Goodnight Cosette," Éponine replied with a yawn. The brunette fell asleep moments later and Cosette soon followed. Both of the girls' dreams were filled with thoughts of their loved ones.

* * *

AN: So, there you go. I hope that satisfies you since I haven't updated this story in a while. Review if you enjoyed, it helps me out a lot. Up next is more barricade action. Till next time-Phantom


	26. Drink With Me

AN: Guess who's back with another update? Me! So, this chapter will be Drink With Me and the conversation that should've happened between Marius and Valjean, before he sang Bring Him Home. Who loves a person after seeing them instantly, wait that just described Marius. Anyway, I don't own Les Misérables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 26: Drink With Me

Valjean had quietly snuck back onto the barricade through one of the allies. He scanned the revolutionaries for Enjolras. When his eyes landed on his son, he gave him a nod and Enjolras gave him a small smile in return. Enjolras then tuned and addressed Courfeyrac to take watch over the barricade. He tried to enlist hope within the other students, but they had begun to lose faith in the people coming to their aid.

Enjolras slipped down the barricade and made his way over to Marius, who was busying himself with stacking more chairs onto the barricade. He tenderly placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and told him to rest, but Marius continued working. Enjolras sighed and moved away, settling himself near Combeferre.

All was silent until Grantaire, who was more than likely drunk, began singing a little song that made the other men laugh slightly.

"Drink with me to days gone by," he sang, his fingers drumming lightly on a piano that he sat near.

"To the life that used to be," the other students and Gavroche chimed in.

"At the shrine of friendship, never say die," Enjolras sang.

"Let the wine of friendship never run dry," the others responded. A bottle of wine was passed around, each student taking a sip. "Here's to you and here's to me."

Marius had given up his work. His mind swimming with thoughts of Cosette. She had more than likely left the country by now. But he still held hope. After all Enjolras was still here. If they were siblings like he had said, then her father wouldn't just leave him here.

Would he?

Marius let out a long sigh. "Do I care if I should die? Now she goes across the sea," he sang. "A life without Cosette means nothing at all."

That was enough to catch Valjean's attention. He moved closer towards Marius, prepared to have a conversation with the boy. Marius continued singing about Cosette and when he was through he settled down to sleep.

Valjean saw this as the perfect opportunity to go and talk to the boy. He made his way over to Marius and crouched down near him. He cleared his throat and Marius looked over at him, clearly shocked to see him there.

"Excuse me," Valjean said. "I couldn't help but overhear you say the name Cosette. Would you happen to be Marius?"

Marius nodded. "Yes, that would be me."

"Well, I'm Cosette's father," Valjean stated. Marius' eyes widened. "And I would like to talk to you."

"M-me?" Marius stuttered.

"Yes you," Valjean said. "You are the young man who holds my daughter's affections. Correct?" Marius nodded dumbly. "Good."

"Look, Monsieur," Marius said, panicking, "I don't plan on hurting Cosette. Ever. I promise and if I do you can kill me. But I swear I'll be good. I have Enjolras on my case about this as well."

Valjean chuckled at the boy as well as his son._ Of course he would be the overprotective older brother_, Valjean thought. "There's no need to worry, Marius," he said, placing a hand on Marius' shoulder. "I know that you won't hurt Cosette. But you aren't wrong about what Enjolras and I will do if you end up hurting her. I just wanted to make sure that Cosette's in safe hands with you."

"I assure you sir, she is," Marius said earnestly. Valjean smiled, squeezing his shoulder.

"I believe you," he said. "You seem like a nice young man, Monsieur Pontmercy. If we make it out of here alive, I suspect that Cosette will become Madame Pontmercy?"

Marius blushed a deep red and looked at the ground. "If you don't mind," he said shyly. Valjean laughed.

"You have my blessing, if that's what your asking." Marius' eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Monsieur," he said, happily shaking Valjean's hand. "You won't regret this I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," Valjean replied, mimicking Cosette's words from earlier. Marius smiled at him before closing his eyes.

Valjean patted his shoulder and stood. He turned and headed towards. Enjolras.

"That boy Marius seems like a good kid," he said. Enjolras smiled.

"He's alright," he replied. "I like him enough and I know that he would never hurt Cosette. I trust him."

"Get some sleep," he said. "You need it. I love you."

"I love you, too, Papa," Enjolras responded. He curled up and closed his eyes. "Don't worry about Marius, Papa. I wasn't lying, I really do trust him."

Valjean ruffled Enjolras' hair. "Me too, Enjolras," he whispered. "Me too." His kissed his son's forehead before leaning against the barricade himself. Keeping his eye on Marius and Enjolras' sleeping forms.

* * *

AN: That was kind of short, but hey, it's an update. I couldn't resist the father/son fluff, so I threw it in. They are so cute, it makes me smile. I seriously think that this should've happened, wether it be through song or an actual conversation, Valjean needed to talk to Marius. That's one thing I would add to the musical, that and a song between Enjolras and Éponine where they admit their feelings for one another.

Really important announcement, I'm going on vacation starting on Friday and ending, not next Monday, but the one after that. I'll be in a car for around nineteen hours, but I get to go to Disney World, so it's totally worth it. Anyways, Disney has wifi and I will be bringing my iPad, so if I get the chance I may update, but who knows. I will write in the cat and anywhere I can. I'll see if I can maybe finish this story this week, but I'll have to see.

Thank you guys for understanding. Review if you enjoyed. I have a question for you, I want to get to know my readers better so answer this question:

Who is your favorite female character in Les Mis?

And

Who is your favorite male character in Les Mis?

Ok, more like questions, but who cares. Alright review and leave your answers. Till next time-Phantom


	27. Bring Him Home

AN: I got really good feedback on the question, so thanks guys! I also forgot to mention that before you guys reviewed last chapter, I had 100 reviews! Guys that is absolutely crazy! I can't believe you guys like my story, so thank you so much!

Ok, so I'm gonna try and update this story a few more times before I go. This'll be Bring Him Home, this song is the bomb, especially when Colm Wilkinson, Hugh Jackman, and Ramin Karimloo sing it. Just to clear one thing up, he is singing to both Enjolras and Marius. So when he says 'He's like the son I might have known', he's singing to Marius.

Ok. I don't own Les Misérables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 27: Bring Him Home

Valjean watched with careful eyes as some of the others settled down to sleep. He kept his eyes mainly on Enjolras and Marius, but every once and a while his eyes would wander to the other revolutionaries. He found himself glancing at Courfeyrac every few minutes. The boy was obviously tired, for his eyes would close for a few seconds before they snapped open. The process repeated for five more minutes before Valjean moved over to him.

"I can take watch, Monsieur Courfeyrac," he said. The boy's eyes had closed and when Valjean had spoken he snapped awake again.

"No, no, I've got it," Courfeyrac replied, his voice trailing off as his eyes closed again. Valjean chuckled, shaking his shoulder. Courfeyrac yelped and opened his eyes. "I'm awake!"

"You need sleep," Valjean chided. Courfeyrac blushed a little. "Please, go find somewhere to sleep. I'll take the watch." Courfeyrac nodded and slid down the barricade. He wandered over to where Enjolras and Combeferre were sleeping and settled in beside them.

Valjean smiled and took the brunette's place. He let out a sigh as he sat. He wasn't as agile as he used to be. That's when it hit him. If they survived this, no when they survived this, he wouldn't be around for much longer. He was old. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. He wouldn't live forever.

Valjean looked over at Enjolras again. What would happen to his beloved children when he died? They would have each other and the ones that they loved, but he couldn't bear the thought of them being broken because of his death. They loved him so much and he loved them right back. His death would kill them, if this revolution didn't kill Enjolras first. _No, Jean, don't think like that_, he scolded himself.

He looked up towards the heavens and began to pray. He hoped God was listening. "God on high, hear my pray. In my need, you have always been there," he began softly. He made sure no one had woken before continuing.

"He is young, he's afraid. Let his rest, heaven blessed. Bring him home, bring him home. Bring him home." He looked towards Marius, what would happen if he didn't survive? Cosette would be broken. "He's like another son, I could've known. If God had granted me a son. The summers die one by one. How soon they fly on and on."

He looked back towards Enjolras. "And I am old and will be gone. Bring him peace, bring him joy. He is young, he is only a boy." Looking at his son now took him back to when Enjolras would curl up into his side at night when he was young. Seeing him now made Valjean so proud. "You can take. You can give. Let him be, let him live. If I die let me die. Let him live, bring him home. Bring him home. Bring him home."

He finished his prayer quietly and moved towards his son. He watched Enjolras' chest rise and fall with his even breaths and the peaceful look on his face. He reached out a hand and gently ran his fingers through Enjolras' curls. Enjolras let out a sigh and Valjean smiled. He gently eased his son up and pulled him close, just like he did when Enjolras was young.

At the sudden movement, the blond stirred. He opened his eyes and he looked at his father with a tired expression. "Papa?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

"Yes, it's me. Go back to sleep," he said. Enjolras complied and snuggled into Valjean's side. He smiled and rested his cheek on Enjolras' hair. It was moments like these that made him wish that Enjolras was still young.

Moments like these where he wished he _could_ live forever.

* * *

AN: So once it again it was short, but I'm trying to move this story along. Next is Gavorche's death and the final battle. I have a few surprises in store for you guys and the next chapter will be long. I added some more father/son fluff, cause it's cute.

Alright, question time:

Who is your favorite Ami?

Mine is obviously Enjolras, with 'Ferre, Courf, and Jehan a close second. I love all my babies. Alright, leave your answers and reviews. I promise I will have an update later in the day, when people are actually supposed to be awake. I hope you enjoyed. Till next time-Phantom


	28. The Final Battle

AN: Ok, here's the Final Battle. I really hate this part, Gavroche's death followed by everyone else's made me sob. I have a few surprises up my sleeve this chapter so you should be excited and worried. Seriously, get out the tissues for this chapter.

Also, I got great responses on my question, so thanks. Most of you guys love the chief as much as I do, but who doesn't? Doesn't every Les. Miz fangirl dream of meeting him? Is that just me? Well that's embarrassing. Alright, I don't own Les Misérables, you know this by now. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 28: The Final Battle

The next morning was dreadful. Enjolras could sense that something was wrong and it turned out that he was right. He had sent Gavroche out to see what had become of the other barricades. The answer he got from the boy was one he did not want.

"There are no other barricades, Enjolras," Gavroche spoke timidly. Enjolras didn't know what to say.

"Gavroche, please tell me you're joking," he said, almost in a pleading way. Gavroche shook his head.

"I wish I was chief," he said. Enjolras couldn't believe it. Had the people given up so easily?

The other revolutionaries could tell something was bothering their leader and they stopped loading their guns.

"We're the only barricade left," Enjolras managed to say. There were multiple gaps at the statement.

"W-what?" Marius choked out. Enjolras looked at him.

"We're the only ones left," Enjolras repeated. He didn't have the heart to look at the other revolutionaries crestfallen faces. "The people have not stirred. We were abandoned because the people still live in fear. We shouldn't waste our lives, those with families may leave. I'm sorry I failed you."

No one spoke nor moved. They couldn't abandon him now. He was their leader and they had to stick by his side. No matter what the outcome may be. Enjolras looked at his comrades and they all gave him encouraging smiles.

"You haven't failed us, Enjolras," Combeferre spoke. He moved towards their leader and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are a wonderful leader and we will stick by your side. We started this together and we're going to finish it that way." All the boys whooped and cheered.

"Thank you, mon ami," Enjolras said, a faint smile tugging at his lips. Combeferre nodded and patted his shoulder. "Let's get back to work!" The boys cheered and followed their leader's orders.

Feuilly ran over to Enjolras, a panicked look on his face. "Uh, chief, I hate to ruin your encouraging speech and everything, but all of our ammunition is wet," he said, tugging at a string on his shirt. Enjolras felt his eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" he asked dumbly.

"We have no dry ammunition," Feuilly repeated. "So now what? We all look to you, chief." Enjolras let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his curls.

"I'll go to the other side of the barricade. There are dead bodies and they have dry ammunition, it's wet proof," Marius said, stepping forward. Enjolras shook his head.

"No, Marius, it's too dangerous," Enjolras said. "We can't risk loosing anymore men. I can go." That started a flurry of protests.

"No, Enjolras, I forbid you," Valjean said sternly. "I'll go, I'm old. What does if matter if I die."

"No, father," Enjolras countered. "Please don't. We need you." As the men continued to argue, Gavroche decided to take action. He slipped through the cracks in the barricade and began collecting the ammunition. He sang quietly to himself all the while.

The only one who seemed to notice is missing presence was Combeferre. He peered over the barricade and noticed the small blond move closer and closer to death. "Gavroche," he called. That's when a shot was fired.

It missed Gavroche by a few inches and Combeferre let out a breath of relief. The shot made all conversations cease. "Gavroche," Combeferre whispered harshly. The boy just turned and offered him a cheeky grin.

"Gavroche!" Courfeyrac shouted. That's when Combeferre really began to panic. He knew how close his friend was to the boy and if he died it would just tear Courfeyrac apart. "Gavroche, come back! What are you doing?!"

Another shot was fired and it hit Gavroche's left shoulder. The boy fell back and let out a grunt of pain. That sent Courfeyrac over the edge. He tore over the side of the barricade and blocked the next shot with his body. The bullet hit Courfeyrac in stomach and made the man gasp in pain. He ignored it and lifted Gavroche into his arms.

He stumbled back over into the safety of the barricade and fell to his knees. Gavroche was taken from his arms by Valjean and Combeferre immediately knelt by his side.

"Courf, Oh God, you've been hit," Combeferre said. Courfeyrac just gave him a weak smile.

"I saved Gavroche, though," he mumbled. He coughed harshly and blood trickled down his chin. "Please, save him. Take care of him for me."

Enjolras, also on his knees, cut in. "No, Courf, you will live. I promise," Enjolras said, gripping the brunette's hand. Courfeyrac smiled and squeezed the blond's hand.

"Go save France, Enjolras," he mutter before closing his eyes. He let out a final breath before going limp in Combeferre's hold. Enjolras tightened his grip on the limp man's hand.

"Courf," he whispered hoarsely. "Courf, Courf, wake up! You can't be dead! Please, Courf. Gavroche needs you, we need you."

"Enjolras, he's gone," Combeferre said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to tend to Gavroche. Keep fight, mon ami." He squeezed the blond's shoulder before moving to take Gavroche from Valjean.

Jehan moved over to Courfeyrac's body and lifted him up. He gave a sad smile towards Enjolras and walked towards the alley where the dead were being stored. Enjolras stood up and put on a brave face. He had to fight for Courfeyrac. For Éponine. For the people.

"You at the barricades listen to this," the army officer shouted. Enjolras moved up the barricade, watching the man carefully. "The people of Paris sleep in their beds. You have no chance, no chance at all. Why throw your lives away."

Enjolras looked back at his comrades. Most were mourning Courfeyrac, others were looking expectantly at him. He turned back towards the officer. He would avenge Courfeyrac. "Let us die, facing our foes. Make them bleed while we can."

"Make them pay through the nose," Combeferre mumbled.

"Make them pay for every man!" Jehan shouted.

"Let others rise to take our place. Until the earth is free!" With his final shout he lifted his rifle. The officer gave him a look which seemed to be filled with either sadness or pity, before calling out his orders.

"Cannons! Quick as you can! Look lively!" he shouted to the other men. The revolutionaries flew into action, loading their guns and taking their places.

"Look to the far right first," Marius instructed. Enjolras nodded at him.

"Fire!" he shouted. Crack after crack could be heard ringing through the street. The army fired back and Enjolras took up the cry again.

"Take ami and fire!" the officer commanded. Some of the students were hit in the volley and the guard fired yet again.

"Take cover," Valjean said. Enjolras ignored him.

"There's more men, Enjolras!" Marius shouted. Before Enjolras could respond or give a command, the cannons were fired. The whole barricade shook, but the boys kept firing. Another cannon was brought out and fired.

Valjean moved towards Enjolras and tugged firmly on his arm. Enjolras looked back and glared at him, shaking his head firmly. Valjean glared back, but Enjolras refused to move.

"Head fast!" the officer shouted. The army moved forward and soon the studnrts were dropping like flies. They ran desperately to the homes of where the people on the street hid in fear. The banged on door and pleaded, but their cries fell on deaf ears. They were truly alone.

As more and more infiltrated the barricade, the boys were forced to take refuge in the café. In either and act of stupidity or bravery, Marius ran out of the café to collect more ammunition. He was shot once in the leg and was down.

"Marius!" Enjolras shouted, moving towards the man. Valjean beat him to it and was already out their hauling Marius inside the café. He wandered to where Combeferre was tending to Gavroche and whispered for him to keep Marius safe.

The army quickly broke threw the doors and most of the boys were herded upstairs. Valjean, Marius, Combeferre and Gavroche were hidden behind the bar, where an intoxicated Grantaire was passed out. The drunkard awoke from all the noise and gave a confused look.

Combeferre motioned to the guard members and Grantaire nodded. Without saying anything he stood. Combeferre yanked on his pants leg, but Grantaire continued to stand. A gun went off and Grantaire fell back down.

"They went upstairs, go on," one of men encouraged. They all swiftly went up the stairs and the surviving men were left alone.

"How is he?" Valjean whispered, motioning towards Gavroche.

"I'm fine, Monsieur," he replied. "Just my shoulder. Combeferre said I should live."

Valjean nodded before his eyes went wide. "Where's Enjolras?" He asked, panicked. Combeferre's eyes were wide as well and he shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied. Valjean heard shots go off upstairs and quickly got up. Combeferre begged for him to stay, but he ignored the man. When he got upstairs he saw his son backed up against the window. Enjolras looked up and met his eyes.

"Stop!" Valjean cried. The army turned to look at him. "Please, stop! Don't kill him, kill me!" Enjolras shook his head.

"No, father, go," he said.

"You should take his advice and leave, Monsieur," the officer said. "He deserves to die anyway." Valjean pushed past the men and stood by Enjolras.

"Finish us both with one blow," he said calmly. Enjolras started to protest, but Valjean cut him off.

"If you wish," the officer replied. The men raised their guns and fired. Just as the crack of the guns went off Enjolras jumped in front of Valjean. Most of the bullets imbedded themselves into his skin, but two hit Valjean as well.

Both men fell to the floor and the army men filed out of the room, leaving them to die. Valjean sat up immediately. He hissed in pain and saw where the bullets had struck his shoulder. He ignored his pain and focused on Enjolras' limp form.

"Enjolras," he said, shaking his shoulder. "Enjolras, Julien, get up. Please, get up." Enjolras groaned and stirred slightly. Valjean let out a sigh of relief and pulled Enjolras into his lap. The blond groaned in pain again and Valjean shushed him.

"Julien, you stupid stupid boy," he scolded. "Why would you do that?"

"I was saving you," he replied weakly, giving him a small smile. Valjean rolled his eyes at his sons heroics and lifted him up. Enjolras moaned.

"Shh, I'm sorry," Valjean apologized. He kissed Enjolras' forehead. "Put your head against my shoulder." Enjolras obeyed and as soon as his head was against his father's shoulder he fell unconscious. Valjean kissed his forehead again and moved down the stairs.

He moved towards Combeferre and cleared his throat. "Can you carry Marius?" he asked. Combeferre nodded quickly and scooped Marius into his arms. "Good, let's go."

Without another word Valjean moved out of the café. Combeferre followed behind him with Gavroche at his side. They moved swiftly into the alley and quickly made their way away from the Café Musian.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long. This chapter was really long. I literally stopped after Courfeyrac's death and curled up into a ball. I felt horrible, but if had to be done. Then I killed R and now Enjolras is injured because he had to be stupid and play the hero role.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, which is a really bad thing to say since my babies just died. Review and all that jazz, it'll make me feel better. I hope you guys are cool with who lived. I wanted Courf to live, but three people who are supposed to die lived and I thought that was enough.

Alright, I want you guys to the take the 'Which Female Character Are You?' Les Miz quiz and tell me your result. My result was Éponine. Leave your answer with your review, if you decide too. You might hate me now.

Alright, till next time-Phantom


End file.
